


Ёнхо и его кот

by swk



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance, cameo - Jeon Jungkook, cameo - Kim Yugyeom, one side dote
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25655302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swk/pseuds/swk
Summary: Ёнхо всего шестнадцать, а ему предстоит жить с двумя дядями, которые безответственнее, чем он. Добавить неудачные попытки выучиться магии, и кота, который не кот вовсе и в которого он не влюблен, нет (просто находится на стадии отрицания).
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Kudos: 6





	Ёнхо и его кот

**Author's Note:**

> если вы подумали, что это вам напоминает Сабрину маленькую ведьму, то вы правильно подумали  
> писалось для Strong Heart2017

Ёнхо только исполняется шестнадцать, когда он впервые встречает Тэна.

— Мы так рады, что ты пошел в маму, а не папу, — говорит дядя Доён и вертит его из стороны в сторону, словно он тряпичная кукла.  
Ёнхо стоит на пороге их дома, чемоданы у ног, и странные чувства внутри. Сегодня ему исполнилось шестнадцать, он засыпал с мыслью, что это будет самым обычным днем рождения в его жизни. А проснулся из-за нависающего над ним лица матери, которая радостно сообщила, что он отправляется на попечительство к дядям. Учиться магии.  
О магической стороне его семьи Ёнхо предпочитал думать, как о слухах и легендах, передающихся из уст в уста. Дяди Доён и Чжэхён могли быть просто странными людьми, которых все жалели и не отправляли в сумасшедший дом.  
А теперь Ёнхо будет жить с ними и будет становиться таким же странным, как они. И он мог бы расстроиться или, хотя бы, удивиться. Но не получалось.  
Единственное, что его во всем это смущало, что придется сменить школу.  
— Мы начнем твое обучение прямо с завтрашнего дня, а сегодня закатим вечеринку! — Дядя Чжэхён выглядит так радостно, словно только и ждал повода закатить праздник. Дядя Доён хмурится, вертит носом и в затылок Чжэхёну прилетает толстая книга, к сожалению, задевающая и Ёнхо.  
— Ой, — все, что он успевает сказать, пока дядя Чжэхён щелкает пальцами и всю комнату засыпает водопад лягушек.  
— Я не буду это убирать! Особенно перед приходом гостей из Совета Магов!  
— А не надо было начинать! Кто начал — тот и убирает, я и пальцем не пошевелю!

Ёнхо кажется, что он слышит раскаты грома. Тучки над потолком уж совсем реалистичные и с таким темпом помимо лягушек в его новом доме будет еще и болото. Если дом уцелеет. Ничего гениальнее, чем подхватить дядь под руки он не придумывает.  
— Я уберу лягушек, хорошо? Только переоденусь!  
— Ты не представляешь, как я рад, что ты будешь жить с нами, — дядя Доён выпутывается из объятия Ёнхо и недовольно смотрит на дядю Чжэхёна. — Жить с этим просто невозможно, такое впечатление, что он кровопийца, а не колдун.  
— Это не я кровопийца, — дядя Чжэхён Ёнхо не отпускает, а только повисает стальным грузом, — а твой дядя Доён — неудавшийся эксперимент молодого студента по оживлению кукол.  
Ёнхо видит, как у дяди Доёна сужаются глаза, как тот снова заносит руку, как в ответ дядя Чжэхён прячется за его спину, и думает, что он еще дня тут не жил, а ему уже очень весело. Настолько, что первым заклинанием, которое он выучит, будет такое, которое заткнет и успокоит его дядь хотя бы на час.  
Мама говорила ему, что они ссорятся и соревнуются всю жизнь, но Ёнхо никогда не проводил с ними достаточно времени, чтобы увидеть все своими глазами.  
— Почему мама просто не может меня научить? — слегка жалобно начинает он, но ловит на себе разъяренные взгляды и затыкается.  
— Потому что в твоей маме течет кровь наших предков–волшебников, но магией пользоваться она не может, как мы. Только на уровне предчувствий. Так что, извини, дитя, но придется тебе с нами мириться.  
— Вы друг с другом не можете помириться, — раздается голос из подсобки, дверь открывается и оттуда выходит мужчина.  
Строгий серый костюм, шляпа в руках и клетка с кем–то. Мужчина смеряет внимательным взглядом Ёнхо, а затем кивает и что–то надиктовывает появившемуся из ниоткуда блокноту.  
— Со Ёнхо, 16 лет, поступает под попечительство колдунов Доёна и Чжэхёна, которые, по совместительству, являются родными дядями. В качестве спутника, личного помощника и надсмотрщика получает кота заколдованного.  
По щелчку, клетка открывается, и черный кот одним легким движением оказывается перед Ёнхо, смотрит большими темными глазами, от взгляда которых дрожь пробирает.  
— Так это за ним мне смотреть, Тэён? — говорит кот, и Ёнхо екает, отскакивая. Колдуны–дяди — одно дело, говорящий кот — слишком сложно даже для него.  
— Да, Тэн, смотреть и помогать. Помни, что ты отбываешь наказание, а не развлекаешься, — мужчина, Тэён, поправляет лацканы и переводит взгляд на дядь.  
— А вы, — худой и крючковатый палец указывает сначала на дядю Доёна, заставляя того закатить глаза, затем на дядю Чжэхёна, вызывая у того хихиканье, — тоже ведите себя прилично. Я помню, сколько хлопот доставило ваше обучение. И если с Ёнхо будет то же самое, то в мире станет еще на двух черных котов больше. Пожалуй, на этом я закончу. До свидания.  
Мужчина надевает шляпу, закрывается в подсобке, а через мгновение, с отвратительнейшим скрипом, дверь открывается обратно, являя только зонтики и пылесос.  
— А я говорю, это все потому, что ты сделал вид, что не понимаешь его намеков на свидания, — дядя Чжэхён оживает первым, цокая и ловко подхватывая кота на руки. — Тэн, значит? Это тот, который умудрился нагадить верхушке из Совета Магов?  
Ёнхо с удивлением следит, как кот поднимает лапку, кладет на щеку дяди и выпускает когти. Дядя Чжэхён кричит так, что стекла дрожат, и выкидывает кота с такой силой, что, если бы не Ёнхо, тот бы разбился о стенку.  
— Ты цел? — все еще слишком удивленно спрашивает он, ожидая такой же атаки.  
Но кот замирает, смотрит Ёнхо в глаза, а затем спокойно произносит.  
— Цел, веди меня в твою комнату и подготовь молока с рыбкой. Я голоден.  
— Дядь? — Ёнхо без разницы, к кому обращаться, но подхватывает его мысль Доён.  
— Идите наверх, располагайтесь, а затем спускайтесь на семейный ужин. Там все обсудим и познакомимся.  
Пока чемоданы летят следом, грозя упасть на голову, Ёнхо поднимается по лестнице и несет придремавшего на руках кота.

Привыкать к волшебной жизни не очень сложно, но и не легко. Непривычно скорее.  
После до ужаса неловкого семейного ужина, на котором дядя Доён превратил дядю Чжэхёна в жабу, а Тэн по–тихому утащил все мясо с их тарелок, Ёнхо отправился спать.  
Но вместо сна он получает кота, который разлегся на его кровати пузом вверх с криками, что умирает.  
— Ты съел все мясо, которое было на столе, чувак, даже я бы столько не смог проглотить, — Ёнхо переодевается в пижаму, решая, что душ можно и утром принять.  
— Я не чувак, я Тэн, и я не верю, что в тебя не поместится столько мяса. Ты можешь корову проглотить.  
Ёнхо чувствует, что должен быть обижен, но, чтобы обижаться на кота, надо быть совсем сумасшедшим, поэтому он ставит колено на кровать и выразительно смотрит на Тэна.  
— А ты можешь отодвинуться, я спать хочу, у меня завтра первый день в новой школе.  
— В школе человеческой, говоришь? И как, волнуешься? — Тэн вытягивает передние лапки и выводит ими непонятные узоры. Розовые подушечки выглядят мило и Ёнхо бы с радостью их потискал, но он помнит, как ловко выпрыгивают когти из этих подушечек.  
— Я больше волнуюсь, что черный толстый кот не отдает мне мою кровать.  
В очередной раз, с пугающей ловкостью, Тэн подводится на четыре лапы и становится на дыбы. Ёнхо не понимает, что пятится, пока не ударяется спиной о дверцу шкафа.  
— Я не толстый, я просто поел! И я не черный, я тёмно–коричневый!  
— Что, правда? — Ёнхо решается и делает шаг, еще один и еще один, наклоняется и всматривается в шерстку. Она настолько тёмная, что и не отличишь. Но действительно есть проблески коричневого, и Ёнхо становится даже как–то стыдно. Наверное, это обидно, когда люди не видят какого ты цвета. Это то же самое, если бы у него спросили, не афроамериканец ли он.  
— Правда.  
Тэн перестает шипеть, расслабляется и отходит на конец кровати, скручиваясь калачиком спиной к Ёнхо. Это неловко. Очень. Они словно супружеская пара, которая поссорилась и секса сегодня не будет.  
Вот только Ёнхо шестнадцать, и он не зоофил. Но стыд имеет.  
— Тэн? — Ёнхо аккуратно забирается на кровать и нависает над Тэном, мерно сопящим. Но кончик хвоста двигается из стороны в сторону, и это выдает. — Извини, а? Ты не толстый, и не черный. И цвет у тебя красивый, правда–правда.  
Ему не отвечают, но Ёнхо наглеет еще больше и заносит руку. Держит несколько мгновений, а затем аккуратно опускает на спину кота. Шерстка у Тэна как переливы шелка, мягкая и такая приятная, что хочется водить–водить–водить по ней. Ёнхо это и делает, зарываясь пальцами, задевая нежную кожу под ушком.Тэн долго не держится. Мурлыканье проходит по маленькому кошачьему телу раскатами грома, и вот Тэн лежит на спине и подставляет шею под пальцы Ёнхо.  
— Вот там нажми чуть сильнее, да, ох, как хорошо.  
Ёнхо не может сдержать глупой улыбки, зато может удержать себя от желания уткнуться лицом в мягкую мордочку. От Тэна пахнет мятой и ромашками, и это странно. Потому что коты обычно пахнут котами. И тут Ёнхо вспоминает, что на самом деле играется с колдуном, который настолько провинился, что его превратили в кота, и резко убирает руку.  
— Я, надеюсь, я прощен? — бурчит он и быстрее залазит под одеяло, отодвигаясь на край кровати и отворачиваясь.  
Тэн ничего не говорит, но Ёнхо чувствует, как слегка приминается кровать, а затем влажный нос щекотно касается его уха. Тэн обнюхивает его громко и медленно и, наконец, отходит, укладываясь на соседнюю подушку.  
Под размеренное урчание Тэна Ёнхо засыпает в мгновение ока.

Ёнхо должен был знать, что просто так не будет. Он должен был быть готов ко всему. Еще когда утром пришел на завтрак, а Тэна нигде не было. Еще когда спросонья дядя Доён вместо того, чтобы отравить еду дяди Чжэхёна, заботливо подлил тому кофе.  
Ёнхо должен был знать, что вселенная ему намекала. Но он просто закинул рюкзак на плечо и поспешил на автобус.

А теперь Ёнхо стоит перед своим новым шкафчиком, раскрывает рюкзак, чтобы закинуть туда книги и наталкивается на два горящих глаза. Он взрослый мальчик и не подает виду, насколько удивлен. Только почти засовывает голову в рюкзак и слышит, как весь рюкзак пропах мятой и ромашкой.  
— Ты что тут делаешь? — шипит он почти как Тэн вчера. Надеяться на то, что он не выглядит странно, уже бесполезно.  
— А что, дома прикажешь мне сидеть? Чтобы я там от скуки умер? Тем более, вдруг ты магию запретную используешь?  
— Какую магию?! — Ёнхо переносит рюкзак в шкафчик и прикрывается дверцей, — я не знаю, как даже ручку себе наколдовать!  
— Ручку? Просто, представь ее, щелкни пальцами, и она появится в руке.  
— Что, правда?  
Ёнхо подвисает, глупо пялится на Тэна, а затем воровато крутится по сторонам. Школа занята своей жизнью, и никто не обращает внимания на то, как он вытягивает руку, щелкает пальцами и через мгновение роняет ручку на пол.  
— Идиот, — Тэн выпрыгивает из рюкзака и отталкивает лапкой ручку прежде, чем Ёнхо успевает ее подхватить. — Новую себе наколдуешь сам, а я пошел.  
— Куда? — Ёнхо снова осматривается и только вздыхает, либо в этой школе абсолютно всем на всех плевать, либо Тэн применяет какую–то магию.  
— Территорию осматривать, я тебя сам найду. Веди себя прилично.  
Тэн уходит, гордо задрав хвост и Ёнхо подмечает, что в утреннем свете, шерстка блестит и действительно отливает глубоким коричневым. Тэн выхаживает, словно по подиуму, и Ёнхо думает, не заработать ли денег, отведя того на какой-нибудь конкурс кошек.

Класс у Ёнхо нормальный. Все, кажется, действительно приветливы, не наигранно. С любопытством расспрашивают у него, откуда он и почему здесь. И Ёнхо с радостью кормит их ложью, что родители уехали работать за границу, а он теперь живет с дядями. Это частичная правда, и совесть его чиста. Тем более, ему надо привыкать жить, обманывая обычных людей. Перед ним сидит высокий парень, который слушает внимательно, но говорит немного, зато улыбается приятно, и Ёнхо решает, что это идеальная кандидатура для будущего друга.  
— Со Ёнхо, — улыбается он и протягивает руку.  
— Чжи Хансоль, — закрепляет тот крепким рукопожатием, а потом внезапно смотрит в сторону окна и охает. — Это кот сидит на подоконнике за окном?  
Даже поворачиваться не надо, чтобы знать, какой кот может сидеть за окном. Но Ёнхо делает вид, что удивлен и что ему интересно.  
— Тебе нравятся коты? — спрашивает он, и видит, как искрятся глаза тихого Хансоля.  
— Да, очень.  
— У меня есть один, — зачем-то брякает он и видит, как Тэн за окном встает и смеряет их уничижительным взглядом, явно намекая, что не домашний питомец Ёнхо. — Но мы с ним не в очень хороших отношениях.  
— Тогда ты просто обязан позвать меня в гости, — говорит Хансоль, и Ёнхо вздрагивает. Если дяди не убьют друг друга перед Хансолем, то превратят того в белку совершенно случайно, рикошетом. А если и этого не случится, то всегда можно потеряться в той странной подсобке, где потерялся вчерашний колдун. И не стоит забывать о Тэне, который любит выпускать когти в любое время дня и ночи.  
— Да, — сдавленно бормочет Ёнхо, — конечно.

Ёнхо заботливо ждет Тэна после уроков. Наматывает круги на школьном пороге, ловля на себе подозрительные взгляды одноклассников и даже ученика Кима. Хансоль предлагает побыть с ним, но Ёнхо отмахивается. И терпеливо ждет до тех пор, пока небо не затягивает тучами. Возможно, Тэн — как раз тот тип котов, которые любят дожди.  
Вот Ёнхо дожди не любит, и они его тоже, поэтому приходит домой он промокшим до нитки и хмурым, а снова ругающиеся дяди настроения не добавляют.  
— Вы когда-нибудь успокаиваетесь? — не стараясь сдержаться, спрашивает он. И, видимо, есть в его голосе что-то такое, что совершает чудо. Дядя Доён выглядит виноватым, а дядя Чжэхён перестает улыбаться.  
— Плохой день в школе? — тихо начинают они и даже прижимаются друг к другу. Ёнхо думает, с какими же детьми ему придется жить.  
— Замечательный, — отрезает он, скидывая хлюпающие кеды, — лучше не бывает. Если не считать Тэна, которого я обнаружил в рюкзаке и который весь день маячил перед глазами. А одноклассники у меня спрашивали: «А что это за котик за окошком? А что за котик бежит по коридору?»  
— Это, конечно, не порядок, — дядя Доён хмурится, но есть у Ёнхо такое ощущение, что только для виду. — Надо поговорить с Тэном.  
— Нет, завтра я пойду в школу, а вы сделаете так, чтобы Тэн остался с вами. А потом я приду домой, и мы начнем мое обучение, а сегодня я, пожалуй, пойду и лягу под одеяло, чтобы не простыть.  
— Но всегда можно высушить вещи колдовством, — дядя Чжэхён это говорит таким тоном, словно это всем известный факт — так же, как трава зеленая, и небо голубое.  
И это становится последней каплей.  
— Если бы умел колдовать, я бы не переехал к вам ни за какие богатства мира!  
Прежде, чем он успевает остыть, Ёнхо бежит вверх по лестнице, влетает в свою комнату и хлопает дверью.  
Первый день в качестве колдуна прошел успешно, а главное — не конфликтно. И научился он многому. Хотя бы как достать ручку из ниоткуда при помощи Тэна.  
— О, долго ты.  
Тэн лежит, растянувшись на обе подушки, задницей именно на подушке Ёнхо. Во рту у Тэна скелет какой-то рыбки и о том, что взята она была не из холодильника, свидетельствует запах, который, наверное, уже пропитал все постельное белье.  
Ёнхо настолько зол, что руки начинают дрожать, но Тэн не замечает, сбрасывает скелет на пол и начинает медленно вылизываться. И все на его подушке.  
— Вон, — четко и с расстановкой произносит Ёнхо. Вещи холодные и противно липнут к телу и больше всего сейчас Ёнхо хочет теплую ванную и не менее теплую постель. А не дядь, которые не могут и минуты спокойно прожить. И уж точно не кота, который ест рыбу на его подушке. — Выходи, говорю.  
Как и в школе, с достоинством слишком большим для маленького кота, Тэн встает и одаривает Ёнхо внимательным взглядом.  
— Еще не могущественный колдун, а уже ведет себя, как они все. Буффоны.  
Выходя, Тэн задевает ногу Ёнхо хвостом, но он делает вид, что не замечает этого, и громко хлопает дверью за котом.  
Позже, согревшись в ванной и размякнув в теплой домашней одежде, Ёнхо начинает думать, не погорячился ли он, можно ли вообще было так поступать с дядями, которые взяли его под свою опеку. И с котом, которого поставили ему в помощники. С помощниками так не поступают, хотя и Тэн ему ничем не помог еще, кроме той проклятой ручки.  
Усталость сковывает Ёнхо с разных сторон, и он даже не находит в себе сил сменить постельное белье. Рыбой нигде не пахнет, что странно, и Ёнхо падает на кровать, скидывая все же собственную подушку на пол, а вместе с ней и что-то тяжелое, такое, что, упав, оставляет после себя громкий звук.  
На полу под кроватью валяется книга. Большая, толстая и древняя. Ее кожаная потрепанная обложка испещрена царапинами и какими-то непонятными знаками. Дрожащими руками Ёнхо берет ее и открывает, но внутри только пустые страницы.  
Позабыв об утомленности, Ёнхо громко шлепает босыми ногами по полу и спускается в гостиную, где дяди сидят у телевизора, плечо о плечо. Доён медленно гладит дремлющего Тэна, а Чжэхён только пытается погладить — каждый раз, когда тянет руку, хвост Тэна бьет того по пальцам.  
— Дяди? — Ёнхо виновато смотрит в пол, но уйти не может, потому что слишком любопытно. — Я нашел это у себя под подушкой?  
— Эту книгу? Ничего себе! — Чжэхён выхватывает книгу, быстро проводит пальцами по обложке и открывает ее, являя заполненные текстом и картинками страницы. — А мы все думали, где достать ее для тебя, Тэн, это ты нашел?  
Тэн приоткрывает глаза и смотрит на Чжэхёна, картинно игнорируя Ёнхо.  
— Да, принес, думал, что учиться по учебнику все же будет проще. Но получил я за это только пинок под задницу, так что не знаю, отнесу ее, наверное, обратно.  
Ёнхо выхватывает книгу у дяди Чжэхёна из рук и прижимает ее как последнее сокровище на планете. В ней должно быть столько всего нужного, интересного и такого волшебного! Он ни за что ее не отдаст, только научится, как открывать так, чтобы видны страницы были.  
— Не надо обратно, — виновато и испугано тянет он, — она мне нужна будет. Я хочу учиться!  
— Да ты что, — Тэн поднимается и начинает топтаться на ногах Доёна прямо как делают обычные коты. Дядя Чжэхён тянет руки и хочет утянуть Тэна к себе, но тот только снова кусает за палец. — А мне казалось, ты только ругаться и обижаться можешь. Я, конечно, понимаю, что тебе всего шестнадцать, но это, знаешь ли, не повод таким противным быть. Я тоже достаточно молод, но веду себя иначе.  
— Кроме того, что залазишь в рюкзак и ешь рыбу на моей подушке, — не выдерживает Ёнхо, и глаза Тэна ярко вспыхивают. — Извини-извини! И вообще. Дядя Доён, дядя Чжэхён, простите меня. Я не со зла. Просто был день тяжелый и я спустил на вас весь свой стресс, это неправильно. Я не хотел и не должен был.  
Ёнхо старается сделать жалостливое лицо и, разумеется, дяди не выдерживают. Они у него на самом деле замечательные и отходчивые. И улыбаются ему такими светлыми улыбками, что у Ёнхо щеки становятся горячими.  
— Да все хорошо, — говорит дядя Доён, продолжая наглаживать Тэна, — ты бы видел Чжэхёна в твоем возрасте, мы сменили три дома, просто потому что два он стер с лица земли.  
— А Доён превратился в собаку и покусал меня, когда я его довел до ручки, — добавляет Чжэхён. — Так что ты еще тихий у нас.  
Напряжение спадает вместе с их смехом, и Ёнхо расслабляется, чувствуя действительно огромную благодарность. Пока не попадает взглядом на Тэна, который тыкается мордой в руку Доёна и полностью игнорирует его.  
— Тэн, — науськивает он, — Тэн, ты ведь меня тоже простишь, да?  
Вместо ответа Тэн выгибает хвост в сторону и щелкает им как хлыстом.  
— Я не буду больше тебя выставлять, только не ешь рыбу на моей подушке, ешь хотя бы на своей, пожалуйста?  
Очередным взмахом хвоста Тэн ясно дает понять, что думает обо всем этом, но Ёнхо не сдается.  
— Тэн, ну, Тэн. Что мне сделать, чтобы ты смилостивился?  
Медленно, словно в замедленной сьемке, Тэн поворачивается и смотрит внимательно на Ёнхо, и создается такое впечатление, что будь у Тэна вместо морды лицо — сейчас на нем бы была гаденькая хитрая улыбочка победителя-прохвоста.  
— Я буду спать исключительно на подушке в твоей кровати, и каждый вечер перед сном ты будешь чесать мне брюшко, — и это не так уж страшно, как казалось Ёнхо. И последний пункт вполне посильно и приятно выполнить. Но тут Тэн вспоминает и добавляет. — И, разумеется, ты будешь меня слушаться во всем и будешь брать меня с собой в школу, когда я захочу, мне там понравилось.  
Ёнхо больше не стыдно, он разворачивается и начинает подниматься по лестнице.  
— Забудь, проживу и без кота-помощника, — бросает он, — вот это, наверное, Совет Магов будет рад услышать, как ты выполняешь свою работу.  
— Это слишком подло! — говорит Тэн уже путаясь у Ёнхо под ногами и поднимаясь с ним по лестнице. –Я согласен пойти на уступки, но чесать перед сном ты меня просто обязан.  
Скрыть улыбку получается только за книгой, и Ёнхо почти впечатывается в нее лицом. Несмотря на хаотичный день, заканчивается он хорошо, со сладким привкусом наполненного чудесами будущего. А хвост Тэна приятно щекочет щиколотки.

Ёнхо никогда не был излишне мечтательным ребенком, и не сказал бы, что фантазия у него была богаче, чем у многих. И никогда он не думал о том, что хочет быть супергероем или хотя бы просто иметь какую-то крутую способность. Чаще, он считал себя вполне приземленным ребенком.  
Поэтому то, какое счастье он испытывает от обучения колдовству, порядком удивляет Ёнхо.  
Каждый раз, когда он что-то придумывает, формирует в голове, щелкает пальцами и получает искомое, он радуется как ребенок. Если его личные маленькие заклинания пишутся такими складными, что обретают силу, Ёнхо хочется петь песни и прыгать. А когда вместо зелья невидимости он получает зелье, делающее всех зелеными, Ёнхо куксится как маленький ребенок и делает снова и снова, пока не получается.  
Ему даже нравится учиться с дядей Доёном, который слишком занудный и правильный, требует стопроцентного выполнения инструкций в книге, как и терпит он дядю Чжэхёна, который каждое занятие превращает в шутки и розыгрыши.  
Ёнхо не может назвать себя умным учеником, но Тэн говорит, что справляется он достаточно. И ведь на самом деле — это не главное. Главное — чувствовать себя счастливым и полноценным.

— Если ты в зелье бросишь больше голубиных перьев, чем надо, эффект будет немного другим, — Тэн нависает над казаном, в котором Ёнхо медленно варит зелье, которое обещает убрать все черные точки и акне с лица.  
Такого зелья в его учебнике не было, но Ёнхо открыл для себя удивительный мир форумов для колдунов и ведьм, и просто пропал там. Оказывается, там есть столько всего до беспредела глупого и якобы ненужного, что Ёнхо хочет попробовать все.  
И первое, чему он решил последовать, это зелье — делающее кожу идеальной  
— Каким? — Ёнхо пытается успеть все: и в телефон посмотреть, и на Тэна бросить взгляд. Тэн такой маленький на фоне казанка, что, кажется, может туда упасть и утонуть.  
— Интересным, — темная лапка прикасается к горлышку и гладит, — и добавь еще огня, посудина недостаточно горячая. Красивым ты точно будешь.  
Тэн становится на задние лапы, а затем неловко падает спиной вниз, хвост почти попадает под огонь, и у Ёнхо едва не случается сердечный приступ. Он быстро хватает Тэна, прижимает к себе, а затем опускает на пол.  
— Дальше я справлюсь сам, — бурчит он, возвращаясь к миске с перьями. — Что я, дурак, чтобы перьев пересыпать?  
Щиколоткам снова щекотно — это значит, что Тэн опять играется с его ногами, и мурчит так сильно, что коже приятно.  
Как прощальные штрихи Ёнхо выдавливает три капельки лимона ровно и тщательно перемешивает варево ложкой. На форуме написали, что выпить юшку надо как можно быстрее, пока варево не остыло, и Ёнхо так спешит, что обжигает язык. Но глотает три положенных ложки.  
И ждет.  
— Но ведь ты их уже сыпал, и вот сделал это во второй раз… — как ни в чем не бывало произносит Тэн.  
И Ёнхо хочет выкинуть Тэна за окно — потому что этот кот во всем виноват! Только кот и никто больше. Ёнхо ведь не идиот, но сделал такую глупую оплошность, потому что отвлекся на Тэна, потому что переживал.  
— И что со мной теперь будет?! — он чувствует, как начинает паниковать: руки дрожат, в горле пересохло, кухня кажется до ужаса тесной и хочется выйти из нее.  
Но Тэн спокойно запрыгивает на столешницу, заглядывает в казанок, принюхиваясь, и пару раз чихает.  
— Судя по запаху, пересыпал ты не сильно. Так что, думаю… исцелить мы тебя сможем, если захочешь, конечно.  
— Как я могу не захотеть?! — Ёнхо все еще не может успокоиться, по телу проходят непонятные волны: горячо и холодно, щекотно и без каких-либо ощущений. Наконец, внутри словно щелкает затвор и все затихает.  
— Ну, как по мне, ты вышел очень даже ничего.  
Тэн спрыгивает со столешницы и к лестнице, ловко прыгает-поднимается, а Ёнхо послушным дураком следует по пятам. Затаив дыхание, он открывает дверь в свою комнату и упирается взглядом в зеркало.  
И едва не падает в обморок. Упал скорее всего бы, будь он девчонкой. Или он действительно может это сделать, потому что теперь он девчонка?  
У Ёнхо внезапно появились бедра широкие и округлые, нежные плечи и налитая грудь. Ёнхо смотрит на себя и не может поверить. У него ушли не только акне, но и убежала вся его маскулинность. Оставив после себя волосы по плечи и задницу, которой многие бы девушки позавидовали.  
— Я — девушка! — то ли кричит, то ли плачет Ёнхо и смотрит на Тэна, распластавшегося на его подушке. — Девушка!  
— Да, и очень даже красивая, — Тэн даже глаз не открывает, а только дергает хвостом из стороны в сторону.  
— И что мне делать?!  
— Без понятия.  
У Ёнхо такое впечатление, что Тэн в полном понятии, что делать и как, но специально молчит, чтобы продлить его страдания. Собственно, чего он еще ожидал? Тэна скорее послали как кару, нежели как помощника. И Ёнхо сдается, выдыхая и набирая в грудь побольше воздуха.  
— Дяди! — в процессе крика, он понимает, что голос тоже изменился, но тут же затыкается.  
На пороге трансформируется дядя Доён с книгой в руках, а рядом с ним через мгновение дядя Чжэхён в одном полотенце на бедрах.  
— Ёнхо, почему ты не предупредил, что у тебя девушка в комнате?! — дядя Чжэхён кричит и собирается исчезнуть, но Доён вовремя хватает под локоть.  
— Идиот, это Ёнхо, не видишь, что ли?  
— Ёнхо?  
Дядя Чжэхён подходит близко-близко, и вглядывается так внимательно, что Ёнхо чувствует себя букашкой, а еще внезапно начинает смущаться — потому что голый дядя так близко, а он вроде бы как девушка сейчас, и кто же знал, что у дяди такое тело красивое… и скорее всего Ёнхо начинает и думать как девчонка, а значит, надо спешить вернуться в собственные тело и мозги.  
— Это я, дядя, — шепчет он, отворачиваясь, — тут вышло такое… мы готовили зелье для того, чтобы улучшить мою кожу, но я немного переборщил с ингредиентом и теперь вот…  
— И теперь вот у нас не племянник, а племянница, — заканчивает дядя Доён тоже подходя ближе, — и, хотя очень красивая, но мальчиком ты мне нравился больше. Уж не перьев ли ты голубиных пересыпал?  
— Их! Именно их!  
— И ты его не остановил, Тэн? — наконец, кто-то отругает Тэна, Ёнхо этого ждал. Он внимательно следит за тем, как дядя Чжэхён приближается к Тэну, и тут же теряет всю надежду. Все заканчивается тем, что Тэн снова кусает дядю за руку и тот, обиженный, отстраняется.  
— Я заметил только тогда, когда перья уже упали, извините, — говорит Тэн, но любому слышно, насколько тот себя виноватым не чувствует.  
— Может, мы перестанем искать виноватых и вместо этого вернем меня в мое обычное тело?  
— Как тебе сказать, — тон дяди Доёна совершенно не внушает доверия, и Ёнхо садится на кровать, чтобы отдышаться и не нервничать раньше времени, — мы-то тебя вернем, но займет это несколько дней. Проблема с этими перьями в том, что магия из-за них быстро приходит в действие, но выветривается потом долго. Гаденькая штука. Если бы ты меня спросил, например, я бы тебе перьев ласточки посоветовал взять, но раз уж так вышло…  
— То есть, мне ходить вот так несколько дней в теле девушки? — Ёнхо чувствует, как хвост Тэна сочувствующе бьет его по щеке. Или не сочувствующе, а специально просто бьет. — Я же не могу пойти в школу, вы понимаете, да?  
— Мы всегда можем наколдовать, чтобы никто тебя не замечал, — начинает дядя Чжэхён, но осекается, — или, да, можешь не ходить. Вечером сегодня напоим тебя другим зельем, которое вернет нашего племянника. Хотя жаль, так жаль с такой девушкой прощаться.  
Дядя Чжэхён исчезает быстрее, чем Ёнхо успевает моргнуть, а дядя Доён только шевелит пальцами по инерции.  
— Не переживай, это еще не беда, — уверяет тот и спокойно выходит из комнаты.  
— Вот именно, — Тэн перебирается к Ёнхо на грудь, медленно вытаптывая место, и теперь это действо намного дискомфортнее, чем ранее. Внезапно грудь Ёнхо слишком чувствительна, и это снова вызывает прилив горячей крови к щекам. — Вообще не беда.

Не беда и то, что зелье, которое приносят дяди, на вкус как болотная жижа. Ради того, чтобы вернуться в свое тело, Ёнхо стерпит все, закроет глаза и выпьет. Не беда и то, что Ёнхо слишком неудобно и некомфортно в новом теле. Не беда — что Ёнхо не ходит в школу.  
Настоящая беда — это когда на третий день его домашнего заточения на пороге дома оказывается Хансоль. Смущенно переминающийся с ноги на ногу и слегка улыбающийся.  
— Здравствуйте, а Ёнхо дома? — вежливо тот спрашивает, и Ёнхо почти ляпает, что вот он стоит, но вовремя осекается.  
— Ему понадобилось срочно уехать к нашей бабушке, — врет и не краснеет он. — А что такое?  
Сначала Хансоль бурчит что-то нечленораздельное и не решается даже взгляда поднять, но потом все же выдавливает.  
— Я по поручению учителя принес ему домашнее задание, но раз его нет…  
— Ничего страшного! — не думая, насколько это невежливо, Ёнхо подхватывает Хансоля под локоть и затягивает в дом. — Вы можете оставить домашнее задание мне, а я передам.  
— Хорошо…  
Хансоль снимает кеды, затем проходит в гостиную и начинает доставать из рюкзака тетради.  
— Это вот передали ему учителя, — почти шепотом говорит Хансоль, — а это вот список заданий.  
Ёнхо не может сдержать вздоха. Ему, конечно, грустно в четырех стенах, но делать домашнее задание в школу он тоже не горит. И, если честно, он соскучился по живым обычным людям. Особенно по Хансолю, к которому уже успел привязаться.  
— Может? вы хотите чаю, — выпаливает он и смотрит на Хансоля глазами щенка.  
Хансоль убежденным не выглядит и только начинает больше мяться, крепко сжимая лацканы пиджака.  
— Это так неудобно и невежливо, как я могу… — но договорить Хансоль не успевает, потому что Тэн запрыгивает на диван рядом с учебниками и начинает их нюхать. — Это ваш кот? А можно его погладить.  
В память возвращается первый день, когда Хансоль был очень рад видеть Тэна на окне. Ёнхо тогда сделал себе пометку, что Хансоль очень любит животных. Но Тэн — не животное, и может выцарапать глаза, если что-то не понравится. Поэтому Ёнхо сглатывает и переводит взгляд на Тэна, спрашивая разрешения глазами.  
Вместо ответа Тэн запрыгивает на колени Хансолю и начинает тереться головой о руку. Ёнхо вздрагивает, когда Хансоль издает странный громкий звук. И только потом он понимает, что так Хансоль смеется.  
Удивительно, но Тэн в руках Хансоля пугающе расслаблен. Урчит, трется всем телом и позволяет себя гладить в любых местах. Даже против ничего не имеет, когда Хансоль начинает тыкаться в шерстку носом — что весьма странно по мнению Ёнхо. Но этих фанатов кошек вообще понять трудно.

Самое грустно и ужасное — это то, что проходит целых полчаса, а Хансоль продолжает играться с Тэном, совершенно не обращая внимания на Ёнхо стоящего рядом. С какой-то стороны Ёнхо даже становится обидно. Он сейчас такая красивая и завидная девушка, и у него в доме молодой полный сил парень. И все, что этот парень делает — играется с котом.  
И снова у Ёнхо такое чувство, что, если бы у Тэна сейчас было человеческое лицо — на нем бы он увидел только коварный замысел и легкий налет себялюбия. Хорошо, наверное, быть котом с мозгами талантливого колдуна.  
Так и не сумев справиться с раздражением, Ёнхо громко кашляет, пока не ловит взгляд Хансоля на себе.  
— Извините, не хочу вас перебивать, но скоро вернутся наши дяди, и я еще должна приготовить ужин.  
Что является полнейшей чушью, потому что Ёнхо готовить не умеет, но Хансоль об этом не знает и именно поэтому план срабатывает.  
— Извините, пожалуйста, я уже ухожу!  
Тэн недовольно шипит и сужает глаза, когда Хансоль опускает того на диван, отряхивая от шерсти брюки.  
— Я провожу вас.  
— Да, конечно! Передавайте Ёнхо, что я жду его в школе, — уже обувшись, говорит Хансоль, и все равно смотрит куда-то за плечо Ёнхо. — И кот у вас очень замечательный.  
Если бы Ёнхо был парнем сейчас и в хорошем настроении, он бы щедро сказал Хансолю, что тот может приходить к нему в гости, чтобы понянчить Тэна. Но Ёнхо сейчас противный и угрюмый, поэтому он только натягивает улыбку, кивает и закрывает дверь за Хансолем.  
— Ну ты и мудак, — говорит Тэн и, прежде чем Ёнхо успевает ответить, выпускает когти прямо ему в икры. — И сам со мной не играешь, и другим не даешь.  
Кажется, царапины не маленькие и Ёнхо лучше бы пойти их обработать, пока он не стукнул Тэна и не выставил из комнаты. Поэтому он отворачивается, и игнорируя недовольное бурчание, отправляется в ванную.

И все хорошо, всего через пять дней Ёнхо становится Ёнхо. Ему даже немного грустно терять такую красивую грудь и аппетитную задницу — но грустно ему чисто с эстетической стороны. Постоянные игры бровями и подмигивания дяди Чжэхёна остаются без ответа, потому что Ёнхо не заинтересован вот в этом самом. И он не уверен, полностью ли. И что делать, если полностью, и как сказать дядям.  
— Ты чего, парнями интересуешься?  
Тэн лежит у Ёнхо на груди, наконец, на его нулевого размера или меньше груди, и горячо дышит, слегка щекоча усиками. Сначала Ёнхо опешивает и не понимает, откуда вообще приходит вопрос. А затем сбрасывает Тэна с себя.  
— Ты что, мысли мои читаешь?!  
— Я? — Тэн сверкает глазами и начинается потягиваться. — Да никогда, просто ты так усердно задумался, что мысли выплыли наружу.  
Ёнхо хмурится и внимательно смотрит на Тэна, надеясь пробудить у кота совесть. Но за столько прошедших месяцев, он мог бы понять, что вот чего–чего, а совести у Тэна точно нет.  
— В следующий раз закрой глаза и не смотри, — он понимает, что звучит слегка обижено, но Ёнхо все равно. Он отворачивается от Тэна и закрывает глаза, готовясь засыпать. Завтра школа, и страшно признавать, но он даже скучал.  
— Но это ничего страшного, — маленькие лапки Тэна нажимают на спину нежно, но точно, и Ёнхо хочется замурчать тоже, как делают коты, — мне вот всегда было все равно с кем.  
Глаза открываются и сон уходит мгновенно, потому что сегодня в их разговоре что-то новое и что-то, что интересовало Ёнхо с первого дня. Он никогда не слышал полной информации о прошлом Тэна, он не слышал даже сплетен. И Тэн всегда избегает любых намеков, способных спровоцировать разговор.  
— Все равно? Ты раньше встречался и с колдунами, и с ведьмами?  
— Встречался — это сильно сказано, — лапки Тэна не исчезают со спины, пока внезапно в нее не выпускаются когти, и Ёнхо подпрыгивает, — скорее, пересекался, но тебе такое еще рано знать. Поэтому давай спать.  
Тэн настойчивыми толчками головы заставляет Ёнхо снова лечь на спину, и тут же забирается на грудь, сворачивается клубочком и засыпает. Или делает вид, что спит.  
Ёнхо завороженно наблюдает за тем, как на лунном свету переливается темно-коричневая шерсть Тэна и думает, какую жизнь тот вел до тела кота. Когда был обычным колдуном. И сколько лет Тэну вообще? И как он выглядел?  
Сам того не желая, Ёнхо сеет глубоко-глубоко мысли, которые потом выйдут ему боком.

На самом деле, Ёнхо не сказал бы, что он вообще в ком-то заинтересован. Но, когда через пару дней после его возвращения в школу, Хансоль за обедом поднимает одну очень странную тему, у Ёнхо чай выходит через нос.  
— Что?  
— Говорю, — кажется, еще немного и Хансоль умрет от гипервентиляции. Или от красных пятен, покрывающих его от лба до шеи, — у тебя очень милая сестра. Мне понравилась.  
Чашку с оставшимся чаем Ёнхо отодвигает подальше, потому что в следующий раз он не только поперхнется. Хансоль даже не говорил с ним толком, когда он был в теле девушки, а теперь признается в симпатии? И что этими словами хочет получить? Братское одобрение?  
— Понятно, — как дурак бормочет Ёнхо и смотрит в пустоту.  
— И все?  
— А что еще?  
— Ты не скажешь мне, что против? Или что у нее есть парень?  
Говорить, на самом деле, нечего. И Ёнхо слишком глупый для таких ситуаций, слишком медлительный и недалекий. Внезапно очень хочется, чтобы Тэн был рядом и сказал, что делать. Тэн ведь, как раз наоборот, очень быстро соображает, а к тому же Тэн опытный и умный, и имеет ту искру авантюризма, коей не хватает Ёнхо.  
Понимая, насколько это неправильно и глупо, Ёнхо переводит тему на какую-то чушь, стараясь заболтать Хансоля, и, судя по недовольному лицу друга, не так уж это у Ёнхо и получается.

— Он влюбился в меня, понимаешь! — Ёнхо меряет комнату шагами, не зная, хвататься за голову или привязать руки, чтобы они не дергались. — Точнее, не в меня, а в мою якобы сестру. Что за идиот вообще? Как так?  
Тэн снова лежит на подушке Ёнхо и просто меланхолично следит за его перемещениями по комнате. Зная, что ему понадобится обязательно чей-то совет, а после переезда со всеми старыми друзьями он может общаться только в сети, Ёнхо не придумал ничего лучше, чем пойти к Тэну. Не к дядям же: он уже видит, как дядя Доён супит брови, а дядя Чжэхён смеется так, что окна дрожат.  
— Ну, в женском теле ты был действительно очень даже ничего, я же говорил, — Тэн зевает и резко закрывает рот, — и вообще, почему тебя это так смущает? Просто скажи, что у твоей сестры есть парень. Или еще лучше, скажи, что она уезжает из города. Переезжает в Африку, не знаю, это не его дело.  
— Но… разве это как-то не грубо? Я не знаю, я ведь ему нравлюсь…  
— Она ему нравится. Или ты хочешь сказать мне, — Тэн сужает светящиеся глаза и Ёнхо чувствует, как по телу пробегают мурашки, вызванные таким пристальным взглядом. — Он тебе нравится, и ты это только понял. Все понятно.  
— Он мне не нравится! — Ёнхо почти вскрикивает.  
— Или еще не понял, ясненько, — и словно ничего не произошло, Тэн разваливается на подушке снова и начинает вылизывать интимные места, каждый раз вгоняя Ёнхо этим в краску.  
— Не может он мне нравиться, неужели я такой тугой?  
— Ну, — Тэн отрывается от ноги, розовый язык засовывается обратно в рот.  
— Тогда, все еще хуже. Мой единственный друг тут влюблен в меня, но не в меня. А я влюблен именно в него, и что делать, Тэн? Помоги!  
Слышится шорох, и Тэн выходит из-за спины, спрыгивает с кровати и подходит к столу, запрыгивая на него.  
— Сначала нам надо сделать это, иди сюда, — говорит кот, и Ёнхо послушно подходит, смотря на какой странице Тэн открыл его учебник для колдунов. — Сотрем ему память, заклинание до ужаса простое и безобидное, никаких последствий. А потом ты начнешь долгий путь покорения Хансоля с нуля. И если получится — круто. Нет, тут уж я не помощник.  
Ёнхо чувствует, как глупая улыбочка наползает на лицо, и не может ее остановить. Внутри разгорается тепло благодарности, и он подхватывает Тэна, начиная того кружить по комнате.  
— И чего ты такой крутой, спасибо, спасибо! — он даже пару раз целует Тэна во влажный розовый нос, и не обижается на царапину на щеке.  
— Опусти меня, идиот! У меня сейчас рыба выйдет наружу, — когда Ёнхо послушно ставит Тэна обратно на кровать, тот вздрагивает, словно стряхивая с себя наваждение и идет обратно к подушкам. — Я вообще подписывался помогать колдуну-недоучке, а не купидоном работать. И где мои бонусы за это? Бессердечный, говорили они мне, ага, где вы еще найдете такого сердечного, как я.  
Слова Тэна становятся все тише и тише, и Ёнхо не успевает выхватить больше. Но то, что кто-то называл Тэна бессердечным глубоко впечатывается в памяти и отправляется на сохранение.

— Если он снова позовет меня на свидание, я заколдую ему яйца, чтобы из них вылупились птенцы, — спокойно говорит дядя Доён и пьет чай с лицом абсолютного аристократа десятого поколения.  
— Если он позовет тебя на свидание, и ты согласишься, ты поможешь Ёнхо заочно, — дядя Чжэхён ставит руки в боки и насупливается, но видно, что пытается сдержать смех.  
— Видишь, я же говорил, что это абсолютно нормально, парней любить, — говорит Тэн прямо со стола, куда ему вообще-то нельзя, но в их доме сейчас творится околесица, чтобы кто-то уделял внимание.  
— У меня сегодня отчетная встреча с представителем Совета Магов! Чтобы он мог проверить, как я продвинулся за полгода. Мы должны говорить о том, что у меня все получится! И что я не испорчу ничего! А что мы делаем? Обсуждаем несуществующую половую и любовную жизнь дяди Доёна?!  
— Кто сказал, что она не существует! — дядя громко ставит чашку на стол, все напускное хладнокровие забыто.  
— Существует, конечно, в твоей голове!  
И дядя Чжэхён совершенно не лучше. Снова, как и в первый день в этом доме, Ёнхо чувствует напряжение, повисшее в воздухе. И наслаждается, кажется, только Тэн, спокойно съедающий всю мясную нарезку.  
Если бы Ёнхо учился колдовству не полгода, а чутка больше, был бы достаточно самостоятельным и уверенным, он бы обязательно сделал что-то его дядям. Превратил в крыс и запер бы в клетке? Пока не помирятся или не перегрызут друг друга? Идея настолько вдохновляет Ёнхо, что он на время забывает о том, что должно вскоре произойти.  
Поэтому внезапный шум в подсобке пугает его настолько, что он хватает Тэна за хвост в качестве поддержки и получает глубокие и болезненные царапины. Но даже это не останавливает дядь от выяснения их очередных каждодневных отношений.  
А вот Тэён, который в прошлый раз и принес Тэна, делает это. Щелчком пальцем разводит их в разные концы комнаты, где они приклеиваются к стенам руками и ногами.  
— Я, конечно, все еще глубоко сомневаюсь, что юному колдуну полезно расти в таком окружении, — начинает Тэён, спокойно и безэмоционально, и Ёнхо действительно становится интересно, как такой колдун может постоянно звать его дядю на свидания. По спине пробегают мурашки. — Но пока у нас нет выбора, молодых колдунов слишком много, а наставников мало. Но вы у меня под особенным наблюдением, учтите.  
— Конечно, под особенным, — брякает дядя Чжэхён. И лучше бы не, — на что спорить, что каждый день следишь за Доёном через какое-нибудь зеркальце.  
Лицо Тэёна, обычная безэмоциональная маска, искажается, и у Ёнхо замирает сердце. Он ощущает это в воздухе, сгущающуюся беду, и не знает, что делать и как помочь дядям.  
— Ладно-ладно, — Тэн спрыгивает со стола как нельзя вовремя. И это один из тех талантов Тэна, который Ёнхо очень бы хотел себе, — встретили весело, давайте быстрее перейдем к делам, потому что у всех есть своя жизнь.  
И тут все тревоги по поводу экзамена стираются. В голове Ёнхо сплошной белый шум, пока на сцену не выплывает относительно такое же важное событие. Сегодня ночью у Ёнхо первое свидание с Хансолем. Что, в принципе сомнительно, со стороны Хансоля — тот еще медлительнее соображает, чем он сам, но вот для Ёнхо это определенно свидание, и он хочет до него дожить.  
— Ты прав, Тэн, — Тэён одергивает рукава пиджака и снова возвращается к привычному режиму проверяющего, — давайте приступим. Сейчас я просмотрю все, что Ёнхо сделал за эти полгода и как вы ему помогли.  
Ёнхо замирает и не дышит, когда Тэён становится перед ним, поднимает руку, в которой внезапно оказывается свиток. Ленточка падает и конец свитка далеко укатывается. Ёнхо сглатывает, а Тэён со скоростью робота из фантастических фильмов пробегается по строчкам. Где-то на середине пути Тэён замирает и смотрит на Ёнхо так внимательно, что хочется забиться в угол, но внезапно между ног проходит Тэн.  
— В том инциденте с избытком голубиных перьев мальчишка не виноват, — говорит Тэн и слегка бьет лапкой ногу Тэёна, — я пошутил над ним и отвлек.  
Ёнхо хочет открыть рот и сказать, что виноват, но Тэн смотрит на него и светит глазами, намекая. Смешно, что когда-то давно, когда Ёнхо стал девушкой из-за ошибки в зелье, он как раз и винил Тэна, а тот отнекивался. А теперь Тэн берет вину на себя перед Тэёном и это так мило, что Ёнхо обязательно после свидания с Хансолем купит любимую рыбку коту.  
— Еще плюс год к пребыванию в теле кота, — обыденно добавляет Тэён и возвращается к чтению.  
— А сколько он должен быть в теле кота? — Ёнхо не верит, что это его голос, но он говорит, и Тэён снова отвлекается от свитка.  
— Сто лет и плюс один теперь или его наказание снимется, если он…  
— Если он что? — Ёнхо подается вперед, но видит, как Тэн крепко впускает когти в ноги Тэёна, и понимает. Тэн снова охраняет собственные тайны.  
К достоинству Тэёна, с когтями в ноге, тот и бровью не ведет, просто возвращается к свитку.  
— Ничего, нечего говорить о том, что не сбудется в любом случае, — Тэн звучит наигранно весело, и Ёнхо ужасно недоволен. Даже расстроен, но сам не знает почему.  
Наконец, через несколько минут, Тэён щелкает пальцами и свиток исчезает.  
— Со Ёнхо, после того, как я просмотрел все, чем вы занимались, я пришел к выводу, что к следующей стадии обучения вы допущены. Ваши успехи могли бы быть и получше, но они не ниже положенной нормы. Колдуны Чжэхён и Доён остаются для дальнейшей работы наставниками, Тэн ты тоже остаешься.  
— Да-да, — Тэн забирается обратно на стол, но его тут же скидывает подошедший Доён, который больше не прилипает к стенке. Чжэхён подходит с другой стороны. Оба дяди выглядят до ужаса довольными, словно в том, что ситуация из драки перешла в более-менее спокойную проверку — их заслуга.  
— На этом я откланиваюсь, — Тэён снова поправляет рукава пиджака и внезапно замирает. — Доён, я хотел бы поговорить с вами наедине.  
Дядя Доён кривится как обычные люди при зубной боли и следует за Тэёном в сторону подсобки. На лице дяди Чжэхёна блаженство и улыбка готовая перейти в заразительный смех. Ёнхо чувствует себя предателем, но даже он начинает улыбаться, понимая, к чему все идет.  
Но дядя возвращается быстро. Возвращается раскрасневшимся и дико злым. Таким, что берет в руки Тэна и начинает его мять — как успокоительное в самые критические ситуации.  
— И что, — говорит дядя Чжэхён, когда шум в подсобке утихает, — заколдовал ему яйца?  
— Нет, — дядя Доён сжимает Тэна так, что Ёнхо боится, что у кота кишки выйдут через рот, — он просто сказал…а без разницы, что он сказал!  
— И ты никак на это не отреагировал? — Ёнхо не верится, но он тоже втягивается в эти сериальные отношения, и осторожно подходит ближе к дядям. То, что он прошел проверку, только начинает доходить до него, но вряд ли дойдет до конца сегодня.  
— Ну, — дядя Доён краснеет еще больше, — когда он вернется домой, то не найдет его любимого зелья для выведения магических пятен.  
Ёнхо не понимает, что в этом такого, но судя по лицу второго дяди, Доён сделал что-то действительно криминальное.  
— И ты настолько к нему жесток? Вот так вот топчешь влюбленное сердце?! Я не удивлюсь, если в следующий раз проверять Ёнхо приедет кто-то другой!  
— Пусть, — наконец, дядя Доён выпускает Тэна и глубоко выдыхает, — незачем кормить беднягу ложными надеждами. Может, он найдет кого другого, чтобы позвать на свидание. Кстати, о них. Ёнхо, тебе разве не надо собираться на свидание с Хансолем? Оно, кажется, через час.  
Ёнхо не остается ни на мгновение, бежит в комнату — он еще не принял душ и даже не выбрал, что надеть. А ему еще надо доехать до парка развлечений, в котором они встречаются.  
Только мчась на метро, до Ёнхо доходит, что кроме Тэна, о свидании он никому не говорил. Но дядя Доён сказал это так спокойно, словно знал давным-давно.  
Ёнхо живет со страшными людьми, хорошо, что он осознает это с привычным ему торможением.

То, что раньше казалось чем-то неизведанным и непривычным, стало серыми буднями. Для Ёнхо теперь нормально не только забытую ручку наколдовать, но и не сделанное от лени домашнее задание. Конечно, после этого он получает суровый выговор от дяди Доёна, но дядя Чжэхён и Тэн в этом ничего плохого не видят, и только подмигивают.  
Ёнхо больше не боится всевозможных ингредиентов, нужных для зелья. Глаза лягушек? Растертая в порошок шерсть осла? А, может быть, первый цветок на вишневом дереве? Все он это доставал, и теперь внутри хранит как теплые воспоминания. Что уж говорить о том, что ради ладного заклинания, он даже с рифмой подружился и теперь не проходит и дня, чтобы он не рассказал Хансолю очередной глупый стишок.  
Прошел почти год с тех пор, как Ёнхо переступил порог его горячо любимых дядь, и когда-то необычная жизнь превратилась жизнь обычную и насущную. Год назад Ёнхо было шестнадцать, сейчас ему семнадцать и совсем скоро исполнится — восемнадцать.  
Он пережил уже две проверки Совета Магов и больше не волнуется до смерти каждый раз, когда Тэён выходит из их подсобки.  
И, в общем, Ёнхо может сказать, что он преуспел в жизни. Если не считать того, что с Хансолем они так и не встречаются.  
Дядя Чжэхён сказал, что, если Хансоль влюбился в женскую версию Ёнхо — вообще не знак, что влюбится и в мужскую. И Ёнхо вполне понимает, почему, и принимает. Хансоль честный, славный, добрый и хороший. И Хансоль совершенно обычный в то время как Ёнхо тоже парень. Но и не это главная беда. Ёнхо колдун, и такие, как Хансоль, обычно не очень хорошо воспринимают новости о существовании волшебного мира. А рано или поздно, правду бы пришлось раскрыть.  
— Грустно, но чаще всего колдуны предпочитают связываться с ведьмами, — говорит Тэн, подставляя пузико для привычных каждодневных чесаний, — потому что, кто еще тебя поймет? И это еще удачный вариант, как по мне. Некоторые связываются с оборотнями, а то и с вампирами.  
Ёнхо так удивляется, что прекращает чесать животик и возобновляет действие только когда Тэн аккуратно толкает ладонь лапой.  
— И они существуют? Ну, то есть, я читал о них в учебнике, но почему-то…  
— Если ты не сталкивался с ними — это не значит, что их не существует, думай головой, а, — и хоть Тэн откровенно вычитывает его, Ёнхо не может не улыбаться, потому урчание, вырывающееся из кота, говорит больше чем слова. — Ладно, есть у меня один хороший знакомый оборотень, как-нибудь познакомлю.

— Восемнадцать лет — это очень важно! — дядя Чжэхён словно заведенный, так часто ходит по кухне, что у всех начинает болеть голова.  
— Разве? Что-то со мной произойдет, с моей магией?  
— Почему должно что-то произойти с твоей магией? Просто ты будешь уже взрослым! И не говори мне о совершеннолетии в двадцать один, мы с твоим дядей живем по европейским стандартам.  
— Хорошо? — и все равно Ёнхо не понимает, о чем весь сыр-бор, и продолжает смотреть печальным взглядом на дядю Доёна.  
— Просто твой дядя Чжэхён, — наконец, Ёнхо жалеют, — всю жизнь мечтал закатить вечеринку как в настоящих американских фильмах! Чтобы пригласить друзей, и готовить мясо-гриль на улице, и чтобы все отрывались и явно перепили спиртного, после которого всем влетит.  
— О спиртном я не думал! Скажу в свою защиту, но! Ёнхо, как ты смотришь на то, чтобы я устроил вечеринку? Можешь пригласить кого угодно. Чем больше — тем лучше! Пожалуйста!  
Кажется, еще немного и дядя Чжэхён завиляет хвостиком. И Ёнхо бы отказался, но даже дядя Доён смотрит каким-то умоляющим взглядом, и он сдается. Потому что знает, насколько действительно трепетно к желаниям друг друга относятся дяди.  
И ему на самом деле не сложно.

— Приглашу Чонина и Сехуна, думаю, они согласятся приехать из другого города. У нас даже есть гостевая комната, пусть остаются ночевать там. Потом Сыльги и Йерим, может, Венди тоже? Я не знаю, какую толпу хочет дядя Чжэхён, если я едва пять человек могу собрать.  
Подготовка ко дню рождения — слишком утомительно, Ёнхо таким никогда не занимался, и не уверен, что когда-нибудь займется после такого. Он падает на кровать и привычно подтягивает к себе рукой Тэна, чтобы погладить. Даже если Ёнхо никому и никогда не признается, но гладить Тэна для него такое же большое удовольствие, как и для Тэна получать эти поглаживания. Есть что-то успокаивающее в том, чтобы проводить пальцами по безумно мягкой шерстке, слышать, как быстро стучит сердце в таком хрупком теле, и чувствовать вибрации мурлыканья.  
— А Хансоль? И можешь еще одноклассников позвать. Тэиль мне показался славным парнем. Есть еще этот, из Японии, Юта? Он, конечно, странный, я уверен, что его далекие родственники были оборотнями, но пусть. Или вообще пригласи весь класс, ты вроде бы с ними хорошо общаешься.  
— И всё-то ты знаешь. — Из игривости Ёнхо дергает Тэна за хвост, и даже удивляется, когда не получает лапой в глаз. В последнее время его кот слишком странный, словно не может понять, как себя вести. И Ёнхо понимает, что это не его дело, и что Тэн не любит распространяться, но сдержаться не может. — Хорошо, позову одноклассников. Хотя с ними мне будет скучно, кроме Хансоля, конечно. Но он найдет тебя и убежит тискать, и вы меня бросите.  
— Об этом, — Ёнхо не успевает моргнуть, как Тэн подводится и смотрит внимательно ему в глаза, — я не смогу присутствовать на твоем дне рождения, скорее всего.  
— Это почему?  
— Понимаешь, так получается, что именно в этот день происходит парад планет и вот такие как я, наказанные быть в телах животных, получают шанс вернуться в человеческую форму на время. Тэён говорил что-то о том, что в такие дни магии слишком много и она выплескивается из берегов. И вот я уже не буду котом, а буду обычным Тэном. Так что извини.  
Ёнхо совершенно ничего не понимает.  
— И что? И ты уйдешь куда-то?  
— На самом деле, мне и идти-то некуда, — за столько лет вместе, Ёнхо уверен, что научился различать настроения Тэна, и почему-то сейчас он уверен, что тому грустно, — но я буду в человеческом теле впервые за столько лет, а у тебя будет праздник и куча людей, которым ты должен будешь уделить внимание. Я уже договорился с Тэёном, пойду к нему на званый ужин.  
— К Тэёну? — Ёнхо хмурится и подхватывает Тэна на руки. — Еще к нему ты не ходил! Ты останешься тут и весело проведешь с нами время, я ведь знаю, ты умеешь. Вообще не понимаю, почему тебя так внезапно смутила вечеринка. Это абсолютно не в твоем стиле.  
Ёнхо ждет, что Тэн что-то ответит, но получает только тишину. Вместо слов Тэн утыкается головой ему в грудь и тихо, слегка тоскливо урчит. Руки Ёнхо привычно находят шелковистую шерсть. В голове роятся мысли, что он что-то упускает, но слишком глупый, чтобы понять, что это, и словить, пока не поздно.

Вместо того, чтобы испытывать радость, Ёнхо не может найти себе места. Дядя Чжэхён спланировал все так, что ближе к пяти вечера должны начать приходить гости, к четырем приедут Чонин и Сехун, для которых они подготовили гостевую комнату. И Ёнхо должен быть рад, особенно увидеть старых друзей, но все, о чем он может думать — это что сегодня, неизвестно во сколько, Тэн должен принять свой человеческий облик.  
Ёнхо провел уйму ночей, представляя, как выглядит его кот не в кошачьем теле. Он ведь ничего не знает. Может быть, Тэн старик? Может, низкий, как гном, или высокий, как великан. Может, имеет отвратительный голос и крючковатый нос с бородавкой, как во всех сказках? Почему-то Ёнхо уверен, что Тэн мальчишка. Такой же, как он сам, и как все его друзья, которые сегодня придут. Есть в Тэне что-то игривое, залихватское, присущее исключительно молодому духу. Но Ёнхо не знает, он ничего не знает, поэтому не может думать ни о чем другом.

Но все идет действительно хорошо. Ёнхо и не думал, насколько ему не хватало Сехуна и Чонина, пока не увидел их. А теперь стоит с ними и не может отойти. Он и не думал, насколько все может быть весело и интересно, но вот дядя Чжэхён играет в какую-то очередную совершенно глупую игру с его одноклассниками, и все они радостно пытаются найти что-то с завязанными глазами. Столы ломятся от еды и напитков, но нигде нет спиртного, и ужасно приятно осознавать, что оно и не нужно.  
Тэн, который уже с утра был сам не свой, все же сдался в плен Хансолю и теперь даже не пытается дергаться, когда тот прижимает его к груди и бесконечно гладит. Не сказать, что Ёнхо счастлив оккупации его кота, но не забирать же Тэна из рук Хансоля, когда тот ничего плохого и не сделал? Тем более, с Чонином и Сехуном так спокойно, как не было давно. Словно в старые добрые времена, когда он еще не умел одним щелком превращать мышь в тигра и обратно.

Становится совсем темно, и Ёнхо только хочет сказать дяде Чжэхёну, что надо бы включить свет во дворе, как внезапно разноцветная волна цвета окатывает всех и изумляет. На доме, вокруг дома, вокруг деревьев и забора — цепь огоньков переливается всеми цветами радуги, и это ужасно по-детски, словно Ёнхо не восемнадцатилетие празднует, а поступление в детский садик, но ему это дико нравится. Поэтому он молчит и осматривает всех своих гостей, впитывая их восторг, ища отклик разноцветных огоньков в их глазах. И не находит Ёнхо только одни глаза — глубокие, почти черные, но блестящие. Тэна на руках у Хансоля нет, и сердце внутри пропускает удар, подсказывая, что именно то, чего он так боялся, происходит сейчас.  
Ёнхо так быстро взбирается по ступенькам, что дыхания не хватает, но он не замедлятся и со всей силы врезает в дверь, распахивая.  
В свете мириад огоньков, проскальзывающих в его комнату через окно, стоит парень. Маленький, худенький, совершенно теряющийся в свитере и штанах Ёнхо. Смотрит на Ёнхо знакомыми блестящими глазами и улыбается улыбкой широкой и ярче, чем все огни, подаренные дядей Чжэхёном.  
Успокоившееся сердце снова становится сумасшедшим, стучит и бьется так, словно куда-то опаздывает. Воздух становится тяжелым и горячим, как мазут, который оседает на щеках, делая их красными. Ёнхо пялится, дурак дураком, и не знает, что сказать, но и моргнуть, отвести взгляда не может.  
— Привет? — не прекращая улыбаться, парень машет рукой, и тяжелый рукав свитера Ёнхо сползает, оголяя тонкую руку. — Это я — Тэн, если ты не догадался.  
— Тэн? — у Ёнхо в горле пустыня, но он делает шаг вперед, и закрывает за собой дверь в комнату.  
— Я, конечно, понимаю, что странно видеть два года кота, а потом такого красивого парня, но, может, ты, наконец, выключишь своего привычного недалекого Ёнхо и перестанешь на меня пялиться?  
— Это таки ты, — смущение Ёнхо скрывает идиотским смехом, и искренне надеется, что Тэн ему поверил. — Но кто же знал, что ты будешь таким мелким. Попросили бы вещи у дяди Доёна.  
Тэн морщит нос, и Ёнхо не может перестать на это пялиться. Он никогда не видел, чтобы кто-то так живо и очаровательно морщил нос. И, наверное, в этот парад планет Ёнхо просто тронулся умом.  
— Не хочу я вещи Доёна, они все словно из прошлого века. Твои удобнее и запах привычнее.  
Ёнхо правда старается не смущаться, как девочка-школьница, но то, как Тэн тычется носом в его свитер, кажется слишком интимным. И точно нечестно по отношению к Тэну, потому что тот и не догадывается, что крутится в голове Ёнхо.  
— Хочешь спуститься вниз? Представлю тебя, как дальнего родственника. Если стесняешься, можешь остаться тут, я не обижусь.  
— Хах! Я? И стесняться? Ты, видимо, забыл, с кем имеешь дело, ребенок.  
Руки у Тэна мягкие, но треплют за щеку больно, а ногти слегка ее царапают. Ёнхо осеняет, что действительно, Тэн должен быть его старше, но представить это, когда перед ним стоит сущий подросток или немного старше, такого же возраста, как и он, немного странно.  
— Говорит тот, кто сам выглядит как ребенок. Тебе сколько лет?  
— Мне? Семнадцать по вашим меркам и сто по волшебным.  
— Это как? Я ведь тоже колдун, и ты колдун. И как? — Ёнхо следит за тем, как Тэн вышагивает по комнате, с детским любопытством смотря на собственные конечности. Вытягивая руки и опуская.  
— Ну, как бы тебе сказать. Если бы ты родился в мире колдунов и жил там постоянно, и владел магией так же, как я владел уже в пять лет, ты бы тоже научился замедлять свое старение. А так как ты живешь в мире людей, стареешь ты тоже как они.  
— То есть, если я захочу, я тоже смогу остаться молодым?  
— Не навсегда, но скорее замедлить взросление. Для этого тебе придется получить разрешение у Тэёна или еще кого и с помощью вашего чулана переехать в другой мир. Странно, что ты до сих пор там ни разу не был. Хотя я понимаю, почему дяди тебя туда не берут, им там не нравится, они предпочитают жить с людьми.  
— А ты? — не в силах терпеть, Ёнхо подходит и опускается на колени, чтобы подкатить штаны, в которых Тэн тонет.  
— А я? Я только изредка выбирался в мир людей, но теперь я вот уже два года тут и не могу сказать, что мне не нравится.  
Почему-то, Ёнхо от этого очень приятно. Он чувствует, как губы растягиваются в улыбке, и старается успокоиться, прежде чем встанет и посмотрит на Тэна.  
— Тогда не хочешь пойти и пообщаться с людьми еще немного? Не могу обещать, что они веселее, чем колдуны и оборотни, но.  
Смех у Тэна с истеричными нотками, но все же приятный. Ёнхо идет рядом, смотрит на собственные вещи, которые даже подвернутыми болтаются мешком на худеньком тельце, и думает, что же надо было сделать такого, чтобы Совет Магов разозлился и поместил в тело кота.

Даже если Сехун и с Чонином что-то чувствуют, смотрят недоверчиво, то молчат. Все воспринимают приход Тэна с легкостью и дружелюбием, и Ёнхо моргнуть не успевает, как Тэн уже смеется с шуток Юты и протягивает руку Хансолю для рукопожатия.  
— Какой все же красивый, — за плечом вздыхает дядя Чжэхён, и Ёнхо дергается от испуга, — и вот что ему не сиделось.  
— А что случилось-то?  
— А он тебе так и не сказал? Странно. Но, значит, это его дело, и я не имею права рассказывать.  
Ёнхо обидно стонет, потому что не дяде Чжэхёну говорить о молчании. Все тайны в их доме выдаются именно им, но именно сегодня дядя решил быть особенно противным. И это по-детски обидно.  
— Дядя! У меня же день рождения!  
— Не надо мне тут! А нам потом с Тэном еще жить, не хочу проснуться и не увидеть мира, потому что Тэн мне глаза выцарапал. Могу только сказать, что его к нам отправили на перевоспитание и думаю, что проходит оно успешно. Тэн сейчас не тот, кем был раньше. Увидь это Совет Магов — не поверили бы.  
— Но это же хорошо?  
На мгновение, улыбка дяди Чжэхёна опускается, и мелькает что-то в мимике такое неуловимо грустное, что Ёнхо задерживает дыхание. Но это всего лишь мгновение, после которого дядя Чжэхён снова становится балагуром, выведать из которого сейчас что-то бесполезно.  
— Лучше иди и наслаждайся моментом, пока можешь.  
Ёнхо кивает и быстро находит глазами Тэна, который успел пристраститься к рыбным закускам на столе. Кое-кто совсем не меняется.  
Ёнхо совсем не удивляется, когда Тэн становится центром внимания. Тэн такой легкий и общительный, и до одури очаровательный, что люди тянутся к нему магнитом. Норовят поговорить или утащить играть, или просто постоять рядом. И совсем неудивительно, что Тэн успевает всюду. Ёнхо только и следит глазами, как тот сначала находится на крыльце дома, затем исчезает внутри, а вот уже снова накручивает круги возле стола.  
Но вот когда Тэн внезапно вырисовывается у него за плечом, Ёнхо пугается и проливает колу. Но вовремя выпрямляет спину и старается вести себя достойно, словно это не он перед Тэном каждый день ноет о том, как его все в школе достали или как он снова напортачил с зельем.  
— У тебя хорошие друзья, такие же с ветром в голове, как и ты, — говорит Тэн, и Ёнхо фыркает. Тэн действительно не изменился, и было бы странно, если бы это сделал. Уже завтра на его кровати будет снова лежать кот, который обожает царапаться.  
— Как по мне, ты отлично слился с обстановкой, — отправляет Ёнхо колкость в ответ и внимательно следит, как глаза Тэна вспыхивают.  
— Язвить у тебя все так же не получается. Но ладно, в этом твое обаяние.  
— Правда?  
В ответ Тэн только закатывает глаза и достает что-то из-за спины.  
— Как кот, я ограничен, и вряд ли могу подарить тебе крутой подарок, но кое-что у меня есть. Конечно, ты носить это не обязан, но просто прими это?  
У Тэна на ладони кулон — кажется, обычный, но Ёнхо находит его красивым. Словно точная маленькая копия луны, со всеми кратерами и неровностями поверхности, и месяц под ней. Что смешно, потому что полная луна и месяц — одно целое, спутник Земли, который даже сам не светит. Но Ёнхо смотрит на эту несуразицу, простую в своем совершенстве, и думает, что будет ее носить. И не потому что это подарок Тэна, а просто потому, что хочется.  
— Спасибо, большое, мне нравится, — Ёнхо улыбается и забирает кулон, тут же завязывая веревочку у себя на шее. Он не пропускает, как внимательно Тэн следит взглядом за его действиями, но не придает этому внимания.  
Соприкоснувшись с кожей, кулон словно нагревается и посылает разряды тепла по всему телу.  
— И, да, я забыл сказать. Он волшебный, но не настолько.  
— То есть?  
— Ты можешь загадать ему одно желание. Что-то очень важное-важное, от всего сердца. И желание сбудется. Поэтому, умоляю, не ляпай какую-нибудь ерунду в духе «хочу править миром», а то тоже окажешься лохматым и блохастым. Понял?  
Ёнхо знает, что он не из самых умных голов, но не настолько же не верить в него. Но даже едкие слова Тэна не обижают, потому что он чувствует, насколько подарок искренний, и он правда собирается его носить. А над желанием подумает потом, когда появится потребность.  
— Все я понял, спасибо, Тэн, я действительно рад такому подарку.  
Возможно, это перелив фонариков, обманывающих зрение, или Тэн действительно смущается, слегка краснея, Ёнхо не знает. Но ему нравится, что день рождения проходит именно так и именно с такими людьми.  
И стоит, наверное, поблагодарить дядю Чжэхёна.

Ёнхо девятнадцать и все, чем он должен быть озабочен — это окончание школы. Дяди говорят, что даже если он хочет и дальше связать свою жизнь с магией, лучше пойти в обычный человеческий университет. А, значит, надо приложить как можно больше усилий. Ёнхо хочется сказать, что он всегда может щелкнуть пальцами под столом, но дядя Доён может ему этого не позволить, и лучше не рисковать.  
Ёнхо девятнадцать и он действительно должен быть озабочен окончанием школы, но вместо этого все его мысли направлены в одно не очень продуктивное русло. Со дня, когда он видел Тэна в человеческом теле, прошло полтора года. Но картинка — широкой улыбки, тонких рук, узких плеч — отпечатана в голове фотографией и не дает Ёнхо жить.  
Он не понимает, что в том Тэне, которого он видел первый и последний раз, такого необычного. Но ничего не может поделать с тянущей тоской и выразительным непонятным ему желанием снова посмотреть в глаза Тэну, снова услышать звонкий смех и то, как смешно висят его большие вещи на руках и ногах. Ёнхо не может не думать, что увидь он Тэна снова Тэном, а не котом, то он обязательно бы прикоснулся к волосам и лицу, к острым лопаткам. Или бы просто прижал к себе.  
Существует миллион и одна вещь, которой Ёнхо должен уделять внимание, но вместо этого Ёнхо прокрастинирует и занимается отрицанием собственных чувств. Потому что, что может быть глупее, чем влюбиться в кота? Наверное, он и правда идиот, как любит твердить ему Тэн. Сначала Ёнхо обижался, но теперь думает, что тот прав.

У Ёнхо последний день в школе и голова чугунная. Все, что он хочет — наколдовать себе метлу летающую, как в Гарри Поттере. Но вместо этого, уныло плетется на автобус и еле доносит ноги домой, а затем и вверх по ступенькам. Он уже чувствует, как ляжет на мягкую постель и притянет мягкого Тэна под бок.  
И что Ёнхо получает вместо этого, когда открывает дверь?  
Его любимая кровать напоминает скорее двор у дома какой-то бабушки. Он видит Тэна, и это дает хоть какую-то уверенность, но рядом с Тэном еще два кота: один темнее другого, один больше другого. И у Ёнхо на нервной почве начинается дергаться глаз.  
— Тэн? — старается спокойно звучать он. — Что происходит?  
Самый большой из котов лениво открывает глаза, одаривает Ёнхо взглядом бегемота, смотрящего на птичку, и закрывает глаза обратно, ближе придвигаясь к Тэну.  
— Это мои друзья пришли в гости. Слева, — хвост Тэна игриво щелкает самого большого кота, — Чонгук, а справа — Югём.  
Усталость и желание упасть в кровать никуда не испаряются, но вряд ли это возможно сделать сейчас, когда в самом центре кровати лежит клубок из трех лохматых туш.  
— И они… просто друзья? Коты с улицы или? — Ёнхо не знает, как это спросить, но глаза открывает другой кот, который тоже больше Тэна, но явно худее Чонгука. И это Югём.  
— Мы разговаривать тоже умеем с людьми, да.  
— О, — наверное, Ёнхо хлопает глазами как рыба, и чувствует он себя глупо, но, — а вы тоже отбываете наказания в кошачьих телах?  
Югём издает странный звук, который вполне мог бы сойти то ли за лай, то ли за хихиканье.  
— Югём — оборотень, помнишь, когда-то давно мы с тобой о них говорили.  
— Оборотень–кот?  
— А почему нет? А вот Чонгука сделали котом в наказание за то, что он пытался завоевать мир.  
— Ничего себе! И что, получилось?  
— Тэн, он и правда глупенький, — голос у Чонгука низкий и урчащий, еще Чонгук все больше поглощает Тэна, и Ёнхо уже не может различить, где чья конечность.  
И это ему не нравится. Но ревновать одного кота к другому коту будет глупо? Если не допускать мысль, что у котов явно больше шансов быть с Тэном, потому что они, вообще-то, тоже коты.  
Ёнхо чувствует, как начинает закипать его голова, но к дядям вниз не сбегает.  
— Я не глупенький! — все же решает он вступиться за себя, но чисто ради приличия, — и обзывать хозяина комнаты и кровати тоже как-то моветон, вам не кажется?  
Есть в этом Чонгуке такое, что заставляет Ёнхо ежиться и хохлиться, как петуха, словно готовиться к бою. Чонгук — черный как смоль, с глазами такими яркими и зелеными, что ночью их можно использовать как светила. У Чонгука слегка торчат верхние клыки, и Ёнхо страшно представить, что будет, если тот укусит.  
Хотя бы оборотнем он точно не станет, только если Югём тоже не решит его укусить.  
Почему друзья Тэна такие сложные и опасные? Ёнхо хочется завалить Тэна вопросами, но вместо этого он сидит и пытается вести диалог с тремя котами, как в лучших традициях пациентов психушек.  
— Тэн сказал нам, что можем чувствовать себя как дома, — отвечает Чонгук и картинно отворачивается, пряча голову в лапах Тэна. Еще немного и Ёнхо пойдет, вооружится веником, и выгонит их всех.  
— И вы быстро привыкли, я смотрю.  
— На самом деле, мы тут не впервые! — вмешивается Югём, и Ёнхо так удивлен, что забывает о своей взлелеянной ревности.  
— Вот как…  
— Просто мы приходим, когда наши люди заняты и им некогда уделять нам внимание, а это случается достаточно редко.  
— И почему ты живешь с людьми? — Ёнхо начинает успокаиваться и даже рискует присесть на край кровати.  
— Мне просто нравится. Я живу с очаровательными бабушкой и дедушкой, они такие одинокие, а я для них как ребенок. А Чонгук живет с обычным школьником, который подобрал его на улице, когда Совет Магов выкинул его в мире людей. Вот Тэхён, между прочим, не против, когда мы втроем собираемся на его кровати!  
— Значит, вы еще и собираетесь на кровати у Тэхёна, понятно, — Ёнхо старается смотреть на Тэна так, чтобы тому стыдно было. Но Тэну не стыдно. Конечно, Тэну никогда не стыдно. А для Ёнхо новые миры открываются, когда он узнает, что Тэн спит на чужих кроватях с чужими котами, как бы странно это не звучало.  
— Тэн, мы разозлили Ёнхо? — Югём напоминает маленького котенка, когда тыкается носом, и звучит так виновато. И Ёнхо просто не находит в себе сил злиться ни на кого.  
— Не разозлили, но я, пожалуй, пойду посплю на диване в гостиной.

Ёнхо действительно дремлет, когда Тэн забирается к нему на грудь и начинает практически невесомо касаться языком щек. Щекотно, и Ёнхо просыпается, но глаза держит крепко закрытыми, притворяясь.  
— Я знаю, что ты не спишь, — топчется лапками Тэн и укладывается клубочком. — Не знал, что три кота на кровати тебя так смутят.  
И скинуть бы Тэна, но вместо этого Ёнхо поднимает руку и снова приступает к своему любимому занятию — гладит мягкую шерстку.  
— Меня не они смущают, — неохотно начинает он, — а то, что ты, оказывается, шастаешь по чужим домам и даже не говоришь мне.  
— Ёнхо, я ведь кот.  
— Нет, Тэн, ты не кот, — слова на языке горчат сожалением, — ты колдун, которого сделали котом. Но ведь есть ведь Тэн настоящий, который был у меня на дне рождения. И когда-нибудь такой Тэн вернется, если, конечно, сам не перехочет быть человеком.  
Молчание висит между ними натянутой струной. Ёнхо чувствует, что Тэн думает о чем-то тяжелом и мрачном, но спросить не решается. И просто ждет.  
— Я не перехочу, но это не зависит от меня, — наконец, отвечает Тэн и утыкается мордочкой Ёнхо в шею, дышит горячо и щекотно.  
— А от кого это зависит?  
И снова спустя тягучие бесконечные минуты Тэн отвечает, когда Ёнхо начинает засыпать, не надеясь получить ответ.  
— От того, кто меня полюбит.

Ёнхо не поступает в университет. Не получается. Хотя он действительно готовился к вступительным экзаменам, но, видимо, готовился мало.  
— Давайте подправим списки на поступление! — предлагает дядя Чжэхён: в глазах огонь, губы в кривой ухмылке.  
— Только попробуй, и я подправлю тебе разрешение на колдовство в человеческом мире.  
И хоть дядя Доён против применения магии, Ёнхо видит, как тот расстроен. Но правда в том, что Ёнхо не грустно. Он счастлив, потому что и не хотел в университет. Он не видит в этом надобности, потому что жизнь обычных людей уже ему не интересна. Всё, что Ёнхо хочет — вести спокойную жизнь и медленно постигать колдовство, пока он не будет владеть им на таком уровне, что сможет попасть даже в Совет Магов. Тэн говорит, что ему сначала надо будет сдать всеобщий экзамен, подтверждающий, что он колдун. Затем отправиться на курсы повышения возможностей, после которых снова экзамен, но только распределительный.  
Если так посмотреть, Ёнхо может положить только половину жизни на то, чтобы устроиться в магическом мире. Но Ёнхо готов рискнуть.  
— А где ты работал? — спрашивает он у Тэна, когда дяди исчезают на очередные мутные встречи колдунов за сорок.  
— Я? Был личным помощником главы Совета Магов.  
— Ты? — Ёнхо давится слюной, но взгляда не отрывает, — а ты разве не маленький еще? И когда ты все успел?  
— Я же говорил тебе, что с детства этим занимаюсь. Для меня все эти экзамены были как для тебя в школе контрольные. Кроме того, я был очень талантливым.  
— Настолько, что тебя взяли помогать главе Совета?  
— Да там и не такая уж важная работа была, — Тэн начинает бурчать и отворачивается. Несмотря на то, что их отношения, по мнению Ёнхо, стали более доверительными, главная тайна прошлого Тэна все еще висит дамокловым мечом.

Ёнхо устраивается работать в кофеинку баристой, поскольку в Сеуле этого добра определенно хватает. Коллектив дружный, график не напрягающий, и он всегда может принести домой остатки пирожных, к которым пристрастились все, кроме Тэна.  
Работать действительно лучше, чем учиться. Но занимает смена больше времени, чем школьные уроки, и устает Ёнхо неожиданно сильно.  
Но по приходу домой, его всегда встречают ругающиеся дяди и это вызывает теплую улыбку. Кто бы мог подумать, что за четыре года они станут такими близкими, что жить без них будет скучно. Конечно, Ёнхо созванивается с родителями и иногда даже они приезжают в гости, но жить с людьми, при которых нельзя от скуки, например, взлететь к потолку, скучно. Поэтому любить родителей Ёнхо предпочитает на расстоянии телефонного звонка.  
В последний свой визит Тэён сказал, что, возможно, скоро Ёнхо будет допущен к экзамену, который сдают все начинающие колдуны. И Ёнхо должен быть очень счастлив — по крайней мере, новым возможностям, открывающимся перед ним.  
Но внутреннее чувство, которому он привык верить, науськивает змеей, что ничего так просто не случится. Что грядет что-то неприятное, и что расслабляться нельзя. Ёнхо и не расслабляется.  
Даже заваленный работой и стандартными заклинаниями, которые он повторяет каждый день, он помнит о том, что сказал Тэн.  
Ёнхо прочитал уйму книг, которые дядя Доён ему щедро принес из всевозможных библиотек, он даже спрашивал на форумах, но никто не знает о том, как любовь может снять заклинание, наказание. Они же не в сказке живут, чтобы влюбленная душа поцелуем сняла проклятье с другой души. И между Ёнхо и Тэном ничего нет. Просто он очень привязан к коту и очень им дорожит.

Однажды, когда Ёнхо возвращается с работы, он видит двух знакомых котов. Можно подумать, что темных котов в городе полно, но Ёнхо отчетливое ощущает магию, исходящую от них, поэтому останавливается и не дает пройти.  
— Извините? — у парня, в ногах которого путаются коты, низкий голос и озорные глаза. И Ёнхо пытается припомнить имя хозяина Чонгука.  
— Ты Тэхён? — неуверенно спрашивает он и получает в ответ такую же неловкую и неуверенную улыбку. — Я хозяин Тэна.  
Возможно, Тэхён не знает, что его кот на самом деле злостный колдун, который пытался завоевать мир. И тогда на Ёнхо посмотрят, как на сумасшедшего или даже вызовут полицию. Но смущение на лице Тэхёна сменяется на понимание, и нервный узел внутри Ёнхо распускается. У Тэхёна очень красивая улыбка.  
— Так ты Ёнхо? Тэн мне о тебе рассказывал!  
— О, понятненько.  
Спрашивать о том, что именно Тэн рассказывал, наверное, не вежливо. И может привести к лишним царапинам по приходу домой, поэтому Ёнхо смотрит на котов у ног Тэхёна и не знает, что сказать.  
— Ты что-то хотел? От Гуки или Гёми?  
— Если можно с ними поговорить?  
Ёнхо чувствует недовольство, исходящее от Чонгука, но предпочитает игнорировать, потому что Югём уже подходит к его ногам и начинает о них тереться.  
— Конечно, если они не против. Я тогда пойду, а вы потом догоните?  
Тэхён уходит, а на Ёнхо уставляются две пары светящихся глаз, и идея поговорить не кажется уж такой хорошей.  
— Может, отойдем куда-то, где на нас не будут пялиться ненужные глаза? — и если он думал, что неловкая улыбка поможет разрядить атмосферу, то глубоко ошибался. Не в силе выдержать давление, Ёнхо разворачивается и начинает идти вглубь улицы, в переулки, где кроме мусорных баков и редких пьяниц мало кто бывает.  
Югём путается в ногах и впервые Ёнхо рад, что Чонгук все так же отстраненно идет рядом — о двух котов в ногах он бы точно споткнулся и уткнулся носом в асфальт.

Они усаживаются на ступеньках, ведущих в какой-то подвал, дверь в который закрыта. Не совсем удивительно, но неожиданно Югём усаживается Ёнхо на колени и трется мордочкой, и трудно сдержать улыбку. Надеясь, что все коты похожи, Ёнхо начинает чесать за ушками и улыбается, когда слышит мурлыканье в ответ.  
— О чем ты хотел поговорить? — Чонгук садится напротив и пронизывает взглядом светящихся глаз. Ёнхо на минуту задерживает руку на Югёме, но затем снова начинает гладить.  
— Конечно, о Тэне. Я хочу узнать за что его так наказали. Что он сделал? И как этому помочь.  
Такого ответа Ёнхо не ожидал. Поэтому, когда Югём выпускает когти в его ногу, он резко подскакивает и скидывает того с себя. Хочется сказать много ласковых, но в голове словно блок стоит, что перед ним коты, даже если за ними стоит сознание человека, и что ругаться с котами — совсем сумасшедше.  
— Я не думаю, что Тэн скажет нам спасибо, если мы расскажем тебе его секреты, — Югём виноватым не звучит, а спокойно вылизывает лапу.  
— Я знаю, что он спасибо не скажет, но мне надо это знать! Не понимаю, неужели вы не хотите лучшего для Тэна?  
— Хотим, — Чонгук подходит ближе и даже таким маленьким и лохматым умудряется выглядеть большим и пугающим, — и что? Ты готов что-то для него сделать? Искренне? На всё пойдешь?  
Ёнхо пятится назад и едва не падает вниз по лестнице, но вовремя уцепляется в поручень. Слова Чонгука серьезны и обоснованы. Но почему у него такое впечатление, словно здесь и сейчас решается вопрос жизни и смерти? Словно в руках Ёнхо может оказаться что-то хрупкое и невидимое, за что он будет нести ответственность до конца дней? Найдя силу в ногах, он отпускает поручень и громко сглатывает, стараясь не трусить перед котами.  
— Я правда хочу, чтобы Тэн снова был Тэном. Чтобы ходил со мной и моими друзьями гулять, и чтобы улыбался его неповторимой улыбкой.  
Ёнхо, наверное, мямлит и выглядит слегка покрасневшим. Но он говорит от чистого сердца и это главное.  
— А кто тебе сказал, что когда он вернется в свое тело — то захочет оставаться с тобой? Может, он с радостью сбежит.  
Об этом Ёнхо не задумывался. И мысль о том, что Тэн может исчезнуть кажется еще более нереальной, чем шансы избавиться от кошачьего тела. Ёнхо не представляет, как это — жить без Тэна. Но мало ли чего он хочет. Главное — то, чего хочет Тэн.

— Даже если так, я все равно хочу, чтобы он перестал мучиться в кошачьем теле. Пожалуйста, Чонгук, Югём?  
— Я не думаю, — Югём делает несколько шагов по направлению Ёнхо, но внезапно Чонгук шипит и останавливает того лапой.  
— Мы расскажем, а ты потом решай, что будешь делать с этими знаниями.  
— Угу!  
Ёнхо снова садится на ступеньки и задерживает дыхание, приготовившись вникать. Чонгук с Югёмом садятся рядышком и выглядят так мило, что погладить бы их, но сейчас не то время, и не то место.  
— Тэн был помощником главы Совета Магов.  
— Это я знаю, — Ёнхо не сдерживается, но желает прикусить язык, когда Чонгук останавливает стальным блеском глаз.  
— Но о том, что он положил на него глаз — ты явно не знаешь. Это была даже не влюбленность, а охотничий интерес, я в этом уверен. Потому что Тэн привык, что его любят все: будь то парни, девушки или другие магические существа. Но глава нашего совета слишком серьезный, чтобы вестись на глупые заигрывания собственного помощника. И тогда Тэн сделал то, на что никто в здравом уме не смог бы осмелиться: мало того, что он нашел запретный рецепт любовного зелья, он его еще и применил.  
— Тэн влюбил в себя главу Совета? — дышать тяжело, и сердце от любопытства стучит как секундная стрелка часов. Ёнхо смотрит во все глаза и пытается расслышать каждое слово.  
— Это было бы слишком легко. И Тэн уже был обижен. Поэтому он сделал так, что глава влюбился в обычного земного человека, тренера юношеской хоккейной сборной.  
— Разве нельзя было просто отменить заклятие и все?  
— Если бы. Если бы можно было, возможно, Тэна бы настолько не наказали. Но на то это был и запрещенный рецепт любовного зелья. Как избавиться от его действия, так и не нашли. По итогу, имеем главу Совета Магов, влюбленного в обычного спортивного тренера. Причем, влюбленного совершенно глупой юношеской любовью, с полным туманом в голове. Из серьезного и устрашающего, он превратился в доброго и улыбающегося, и именно же благодаря ему Тэна не посадили в тюрьму. А всего лишь сделали котом.  
— Всего лишь? — Ёнхо хмыкает, но понимает, что имеет в виду Чонгук. Действительно удивительно, что Тэна жизни не лишили за такое. Поступок, на самом деле, ужасный: слишком самовольный и жестокий. Это ведь сердце человека, нельзя решать за него. Ёнхо и не думал, что Тэн может сделать такое.  
— И наложили проклятье, что пока он не встретит истинную неподдельную любовь, быть ему котом сто лет.  
— Прям как в сказках?  
— Именно. Чтобы взаимная была и всепрощающая, и безвозмездная и все как там по списку положено.  
— Но зачем они так сделали? — Ёнхо поднимается со ступенек и отряхивает штаны, подмечая, что Югём не проронил ни слова.  
— С надеждой, что Тэн изменится? Что это будет более действенный способ по изменению его, чем просто отсидка за решеткой. И я, должен сказать, в какой-то степени это было гениальное решение.  
— В смысле? Тэн изменился?  
— Ох, — наконец, голос подает Югём, начиная яростно вилять хвостом из стороны в сторону, — тот Тэн, которого ты знаешь, и Тэн прошлый — совершенно разные личности. Не думаю, что ты пришел бы к нам, зная прошлого Тэна.  
Ёнхо тяжело поверить, что Тэн, его Тэн, который засыпает у него на груди, следит, чтобы он правильно варил зелья, который изредка тихо пробирается с ним в школу в рюкзаке, был мелочным и злым колдуном, и творил такие неприятные вещи.  
— Но теперь он такой, и я помогу ему. Спасибо, что все рассказали.  
— Поможешь? — Чонгук подходит близко-близко, становится на задние лапки, а передней тыкает Ёнхо в коленку. — И как же?  
— Не знаю, но придумаю.  
Ответ кажется ужасно бредовым даже самому Ёнхо, но Чонгук отворачивается, задевая хвостом и начинает уходить.  
— Югём, пойдем, мы свое дело сделали.  
— Удачи, Ёнхо! Ты главное, крепче за Тэна держись, и все будет хорошо!  
У Ёнхо вспыхивают щеки быстрее, чем он может понять, почему. Фраза, брошенная Югёмом, имеет тот самый подтекст, о котором он старается не думать. Это как глубокие неизведанные воды, в которые страшно заплывать.  
Он ведь не настолько любит Тэна, чтобы снять с того проклятие, правильно? Иначе бы Тэн уже давно был расколдован. Влюбленности — хотя это даже не влюбленность, Ёнхо уверен — определенно не хватит для такого. Поэтому все, что он может сделать — это углубиться в изучение вопроса, благо, теперь он хотя бы знает, что и как.  
Внезапно хочется скорее увидеть Тэна, и Ёнхо воровато крутится по сторонам, по привычке грея в руках подаренный кулон. А затем начинает быстро-быстро крутиться вокруг собственной оси, пока не оказывается в злополучном чулане их дома.  
Тэн спит на подоконнике, надеясь уловить солнце за тучами, блестя коричневой шерсткой. И в Ёнхо столько невысказанной нежности, что он подкрадывается и хватает того на руки, прижимая к груди. Как такое противное, но понимающие и смешное, и очаровательное существо могло сделать такую жестокую вещь? Ёнхо до сих пор не верится. Не мог же Тэн за время жизни с ним настолько поменяться?

— Ты нервничаешь, — спокойно констатирует Тэн, размахивая хвостом из стороны в сторону, словно маятником.  
— Это разве не очевидно? — Ёнхо останавливается на мгновение, а затем скидывает челку с глаз и продолжает наворачивать круги по комнате.  
— Но зачем? Я и дядя Чжэхён пойдем с тобой. Конечно, из-за сопровождения в лице дяди Чжэхёна я бы тоже переживал, но…  
— Да дело не в этом. А вдруг я не сдам? Вдруг я слишком глупый?  
— Звезд с неба ты не хватаешь, да, — Тэн встает с кровати и спрыгивает грациозно и легко, как обычно, — но учился ты прилежно. И что такого тяжелого в том, чтобы сварить зелье, которое тебе скажут, а затем наложить заклинание? Все будет хорошо. Это скорее формальность нежели экзамен, успокойся.  
Ёнхо чувствует себя дураком, когда становится на колени и берет Тэна в руки.  
— Обещаешь, что все будет хорошо? — и почему-то этот вопрос так важен, как и ответ на него, что Ёнхо не может отвести взгляда от светящихся глаз Тэна.  
— Да, — Тэн вытягивается и лижет Ёнхо нос, впервые; и трудно сдержать смех. Хотя камень на душе до конца не исчезает.

Тэён приходит за ними, как обычно, и от перенапряжения Ёнхо хватается за рукав дядиного свитера.  
— А где Доён? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Тэён, и дядя Чжэхён не стесняется засмеяться.  
— На свидании с очень очаровательной девушкой.  
Ёнхо хочет застонать, потому что злить Тэёна перед экзаменом нельзя. Если он не сдаст, во всем будут виноваты его дяди — Доён за то, что и правда ушел на свидание с какой-то дамой, а дядя Чжэхён за то, что не смог держать язык за зубами.  
Стоит отдать должное, лицо Тэёна не меняется, только глаза темнее становятся. И Ёнхо испуганно вцепляется в дядю еще сильнее.  
— Пойдемте, а то опоздаем, у меня от этих путешествий несварение, — Тэн запрыгивает на руки Тэёна, выводя того из транса.  
— Да, пора.

Впервые Ёнхо путешествует в мир колдунов и ведьм. Он не знает, чего ожидать, и даже не решался что-то придумывать, чтобы не быть разочарованным или слишком огорошенным. Поэтому, когда дверь открывается и они выходят в светлый офис, где сидит всего одна женщина с удивительно большими очками, перекрывающими почти все лицо, он удивлен только немного.  
— Со Ёнхо? На экзамен? — спрашивает она, не отрывая глаз от самостоятельно печатающей машинки.  
— Да, в какую аудиторию?  
— Две тысячи первую. Экзаменаторы Ким Хичоль и Чхве Шивон.  
Тэён возвращается обратно в чулан и машет, Тэн уже снова на руках, а Ёнхо и Чжэхён послушно ступают следом. В следующий раз, когда дверь открывается, они оказываются в плохо освещенной комнате, и Ёнхо думает, что это какая-то шутка.  
Паутины и пауки свисающие как конфетки на ёлках, запах сырости и деревянный прогнивший пол. Если это испытание стойкости, то Ёнхо вполне возможно его провалит. Он старается не паниковать и внимательно смотрит то на дядю, то на Тэёна, а под конец и умоляюще пялится на Тэна.  
— Парни, это экзамен, а не развлечение, — говорит Тэён и щелкает пальцем.  
Вся чернь из детских сказок о страшных ведьмах исчезает за момент, оставляя после себя пустую комнату с двумя столами. За одним сидят два мужчины, второй пустует и Ёнхо вполне догадывается, что это для него.  
— Это все Хичоль, — говорит один из мужчин. У него сильные черты лица, красивые и прямые. Ёнхо кажется, что так должны выглядеть голливудские актеры.  
— Паучки были дополнением Шивона, — совершенно спокойно сообщает второй мужчина — расслабленно развалившийся на стуле, с челкой спадающей на глаза.  
И пока Ёнхо старается не показать всю степень взволнованности, Тэн запрыгивает на стол к его экзаменаторам и радостно щелкает хвостом.  
— Давно не виделись, парни, — говорит Тэн и со всей силы ударяет Хичоля лапой по щеке, оставляя после себя след из царапин.  
Шивон смеется так сильно, что хватается за живот, а голливудское лицо превращается в самую удивительную лошадиную рожу, которую Ёнхо когда-либо видел. Хичоль обиженным не выглядит, а только потирает щеку, проверяя, есть ли кровь.  
— И тебя рад видеть, Тэн, даже когда расстались мы не очень красиво…  
— Ты проиграл мне в магический покер и вместо того, чтобы заплатить, телепортировался!  
— С кем не бывает…  
— С Шивоном!  
— А я тут при чем? — вмешивается Шивон и зовет Тэна, чтобы почесать за ушком.  
— Потому что ты хороший, — мурлычет Тэн, — в отличие от этого. Ты бы никогда не сбежал. И не отнекивался. Ладно, я привел к вам своего мальчика, так что без ваших шуточек, пожалуйста. А то яйца откушу, и я правда теперь это могу сделать.  
Впервые, оба экзаменатора уделяют все внимание Ёнхо, и он начинает ерзать на месте, стараясь не краснеть. На лице Хичоля появляется такая противная улыбка, что мурашки по спине пробегают, и Ёнхо снова хватается за рукав свитера дяди.  
— Твой мальчик, говоришь?  
Тэн снова тянет лапу, чтобы цапнуть Хичоля, но Шивон держит крепко, и все вот это вот — выглядит настолько странно и как-то по-домашнему уютно, что Ёнхо чувствует иголочки ревности, но пытается их отрицать. В голове всплывают слова Чонгука о том, что Тэн может не захотеть остаться с Ёнхо, а захочет вернуться в прошлую жизнь, и это кажется неправильным и грустным. Настолько, что Ёнхо забывает обо всем волнении по поводу экзамена. И зря.  
— Как только закончите, сообщите. Никаких пересдач, никаких поблажек, никаких шуток. Будем ждать вас с Чжэхёном и Тэном. Ёнхо, удачи.  
Тэён пятится спиной обратно, Чжэхён следом, а Тэн спрыгивает с рук Шивона.  
— Не переживай, они хорошие, все у тебя получится.  
На прощанье, Тэн по привычке ударяет Ёнхо хвостом в колено и запрыгивает на руки Чжэхёну, а потом дверь за ними закрывается, и в комнате повисает молчание.  
— Приступим? — внезапно подает Шивон голос, хлопая в ладоши. — Сейчас голубь принесет тебе твое задание, в котором будет сказано, какое зелье ты должен приготовить, и для чего ты должен придумать заклинание. Ингредиенты, которые ты потребуешь, мы тебе предоставим. Как и время на составление заклинания. Но помни, что как только ты сообщаешь, что готов отвечать, назад дороги нет. И все, что ты сделаешь, засчитывается с первой попытки.  
Ком подступает к горлу, но Ёнхо кивает и смотрит в пол. Просто не решается смотреть на экзаменаторов, хотя чувствует, как взгляд Хичоля прожигает в нем дыры.  
Атмосферу разряжает голубь, который врывается через окно — которого и не было — и садится Ёнхо на плечо, скидывая маленький сверточек в руки.  
Зелье трансформации в летучую мышь и заклинание на исчезновение голоса. Ёнхо такое учил и даже уверен, что должен сделать все без ошибок.  
Он сможет, Тэн ему помогал, он репетировал и помнит все наизусть. Особенно зелье. Это самое простое, что может быть, и Ёнхо делает глубокий вдох, затем выдыхает и смотрит на Хичоля с Шивоном.  
— Мне написать все, что мне нужно для зелья?  
— Просто продиктуй.

И если зелье — действительно легко, то заклинание — другое дело. Он знает, что ему самому надо придумать формулировку и произнести так, чтобы подействовало именно так, как надо. И Ёнхо немного волнуется. Он черкает на листике беспрерывно, пока не приказывает себе успокоиться. Спустя несколько мгновений спокойного рассуждения, легкая рифма выходит из-под его руки, и Ёнхо выдыхает.  
Возможно, он сдаст этот экзамен и даже без эксцессов.  
Эксцессы, к сожалению, начинаются, когда Шивон вызывается испробовать зелье. От ответственности Ёнхо едва не падает в обморок, но сдерживается и внимательно следит, как экзаменатор, и глазом не моргнув, выпивает пойло болотного цвета.  
Через мгновение вместо сильно мужчины перед Ёнхо летает летучая мышь, вот только летает недолго, быстро садится на стол и бессильно топчется на месте.  
— Я смотрю, ты не доложил толченых костей, — отмечает что-то на листике Хичоль, — но сделано быстро и качественно, если не считать этот промах. Ладно, пойдет.  
Щелчком пальца Хичоль возвращает Шивона в тело человека, и Ёнхо мысленно ликует, что сдал хотя бы первую часть экзамена. Бумажка с заклинанием в руке такая мятая и влажная от пота, что он боится ничего в ней не разобрать.  
Но Шивон поправляет рубашку, пару раз, прям как летучая мышь, дергает головой и намекает, чтобы Ёнхо начинал.  
Вместо замечания, Ёнхо получает мычание Хичоля в ответ и не может сдержать улыбки. Шивон улыбается тоже, от уха до уха и, кажется, даже думает, как-то запечатлеть на память момент, когда Хичоль не может и слова сказать, и только возмущенно размахивает руками.  
— А теперь обратное заклинание, — говорит Шивон, и у Ёнхо земля под ногами расходится. Он так волновался, что забыл о такой важной вещи, как обратное заклинание. И теперь он имеет заколдованного экзаменатора, который явно не будет рад такой оплошности.  
— Э… а можно мне пару минуточек? — совсем тоненьким голосом говорит Ёнхо, и весь сжимается, когда видит, как от напряжения краснеет Хичоль. Смешно и радостно только то, что Шивон как раз выглядит довольным.  
— Мы пропускаем тебя, только потому что ты «мальчик» Тэна, и я ему должен, — почти шипит Хичоль, и так громко, что у Ёнхо уши вянут, — понял?  
Вместо двух минут, Ёнхо потребовалось аж полчаса, чтобы придумать годное заклинание, которое бы вернуло голос Хичолю. И за эти полчаса Хичоль явно не постиг все радости тишины. Ёнхо грустно и обидно, и он не хочет таких поблажек, но рука Шивона на плече сильная и приятная.  
— Не слушай его, он просто бухтит. Мы не предупреждали тебя, что надо подготовить сразу и обратное заклинание. Фактически, это наша вина. Так что, поздравляю тебя, ты успешно сдал свой первый экзамен и теперь можешь называть себя колдуном.  
— И все? Так просто? — Ёнхо не верится, и он смотрит то на Хичоля, то на Шивона.  
— Нет, брошь, подтверждающую твой статус, ты получишь позже, — из-за спины выходит Тэён с Тэном на руках, — через несколько дней. После этого тебе откроется намного больше возможностей.  
Наконец, до Ёнхо доходит, что все это означает, и он сгибается в поклоне перед экзаменаторами, а затем и перед Тэёном и дядей Чжэхёном, стоящим в дверном проходе.  
— Спасибо большое, спасибо! — говорит Ёнхо и продолжает кланяться. — Я очень благодарен вам, Хичоль и Шивон, и вам, Тэён. Спасибо, что заботились обо мне.  
— Ладно–ладно, — Хичоль отмахивается и отворачивается, ударяя Шивона в плечо, — уходите уже, к нам скоро следующую жертву приведут. В этот раз я хочу задекорировать комнату в секс–шоп.  
— И сделаем фонтанчик посередине комнаты? — вмешивается Шивон.  
— Сделаем, — кивает Хичоль и начинает размахивать руками.  
Ёнхо быстро юркает в подсобку, снова хватаясь за рукав дяди и получая от того поздравительные хлопки по плечу. Тэн уважительно кивает головой и закрывает глаза, греясь на руках у Тэёна. И все, кажется, хорошо.

Еще когда-то давно, на форумах для колдунов, Ёнхо видел, как аноним написал, что, если кажется, что в жизни все хорошо, обязательно что-то произойдет. Что это высшая магия, которую нельзя обосновать и приручить. Тогда Ёнхо отмахнулся и забыл.  
Но судьба имеет привычку напоминать о себе и в самые неподходящие моменты.  
У Ёнхо есть работа, у Ёнхо есть очень красивая, по его мнению, брошь в форме маленького водоворота, и у Ёнхо есть дяди с Тэном, которых он ни за что на свете не променяет.  
Просыпаться с Тэном, мерно сопящим на соседней подушке, становится чем-то вроде обязательного условия успешного дня.  
Ёнхо смакует эти мгновения, как те незатуманенные минуты, когда он может уткнуться носом в морду Тэна, может провести пальцами по шелковой шерсти и озорно намотать хвост на руку. Тэн делает вид, что спит до самого последнего победного, хотя все маленькое тельце вибрирует от урчания. Но Ёнхо слишком хорошо знает своего кота и с поглаживаний головы переходит на живот, после чего Тэн всегда сдается и подскакивает, озорно выпуская когти и угрожая. Разумеется, такого никто не боится.  
Когда Ёнхо приходит с работы приятно уставший, Тэн обычно занимается чем-то секретно магическим с дядей Доёном на кухне или же бегает от дяди Чжэхёна по дому. Время идет, а Тэн, не дающийся в руки Чжэхёну — самое стабильное, что есть в их жизни. И даже это Ёнхо ценит и не хочет ничего менять.

Поэтому в день, когда Ёнхо просыпается и встречает взглядом пустую подушку, он сразу понимает, что его жизнь идет не так.  
Он вскакивает с кровати, путается в одеяле и падает на пол, больно ударяя локоть. Но не это главное. Хлопая босыми ногами по лестнице, Ёнхо влетает на кухню и замирает. Тэн сидит на столе, а дяди внимательного смотрят. И все трое выглядят как настоящие заговорщики из детективов и это ему совсем не нравится. А еще больше не нравится отдаленная тень грусти на лице дяди Чжэхёна, который всегда хуже контролировал собственные эмоции.  
— А чего вы так рано уже тут? — сиплым голосом говорит Ёнхо и следит за тем, как дяди вздрагивают, а хвост Тэна на мгновение замирает.  
— Просто проснулись, — дядя Доён отвечает спокойно и держит лицо, встает из-за стола даже как ни в чем не бывало. Но Ёнхо все равно не верит.  
— Тэн? — поворачивается он и не успевает среагировать, как Тэн уже оказывается в его руках.  
— Ты чего встал так рано? У тебя еще час до будильника, пойдем обратно полежим, — Тэн трется головой о плечо и Ёнхо немного расслабляется, но только немного. Потому что внутри, как спасательный круг в шторме, плавают темные предчувствия.  
Когда он отворачивается, то уверен, что дяди вздыхают в унисон ему в спину, но тут же затихают. И Ёнхо снова хмурится, прижимая Тэна крепче к себе.

Предчувствия настолько не отпускают Ёнхо, что, когда звенит будильник, он не поднимается, а набирает сотрудника и просит выйти за него, ссылаясь на плохое самочувствие. И очень помогает то, что Ёнхо подружился с коллективом и его с радостью подменяют.  
Одни удивленные лица дядь стоят прогула. Но Тэн ведет себя не менее удивленным.  
— Ты не идешь работу? Почему?  
— Не чувствую себя хорошо, — спокойно говорит Ёнхо, вытягиваясь на кровати, — не хочешь сходить в парк погонять голубей?  
Ёнхо чувствует, как Тэн не хочет, но кот ничего не выказывает и только щелкает хвостом.  
— Если ты купишь хотдог и отдашь мне сосиску.  
— У тебя будет болеть живот, — Ёнхо улыбается, но начинает одеваться, думая, что и правда давно не баловал Тэна.

В будний день в парке на удивление тихо, и это замечательно. Они располагаются на лавочке и подставляются солнцу, наслаждаясь ласковыми лучами. Тэн тут же засыпает на коленях, а Ёнхо закрывает глаза, оставляя руку на хвосте.  
Никогда они не проводили время в таком спокойствии и уединении, и это настолько приятно, что улыбка сама выползает на лицо. Даже когда Тэн спрыгивает с его ног и отправляется бегать за голубями, Ёнхо не перестает улыбаться, хотя глаза открывает и внимательно следит за грациозным гибким кошачьим телом.  
Но перед глазами у Ёнхо совсем не тёмно-коричневый кот, а худенький, но очень складный парень с челкой, постоянно спадающей на глаза, и улыбкой такой яркой и большой, что может затмить солнце. И сердце бьется так быстро и болезненно, что Ёнхо сжимает угол рубашки крепко-крепко и моргает часто-часто, надеясь, что наваждение пройдет.  
Наваждение не уходит. Он видит, как Тэн поднимается с колен, как с голубей переводит взгляд на него, как щурится от солнца и как совершенно волшебно морщит нос. Ёнхо кусает губу и зажмуривается что есть силы, а когда открывает глаза, то снова видит идущего к нему кота. Сердце ухает в пятки и хочется себя ударить, потому что не надо было закрывать глаза, не надо было хотеть развалить иллюзию, когда можно было насладиться Тэном настоящим. Но чудесное мгновение ушло, как и настроение Ёнхо. Он не хочет больше сидеть в парке, ему бесконечно грустно, и он снова прокручивает в голове разговор с Чонгуком и Югёмом. Он помнит, как обещал, что придумает, как спасти Тэна, хотя так и ничего не придумал. И какая польза с Ёнхо?  
— Пойдем домой, — бурчит он, поднимаясь и отряхивая штаны.  
— Что-то случилось? — Тэн следует по пятам и пытается докричаться, но Ёнхо не притормаживает.  
Не может же он сказать, что видел только что Тэна в настоящем теле и теперь ему больно смотреть на кота перед собой.

Дома никого нет и это тоже подозрительно. Но Ёнхо слишком утомлен, поэтому просто проходит в гостиную и падает на диван, бездумно включая телевизор, и не зовет Тэна.  
Ёнхо не знает, сколько времени он проводит в вакууме, пока не очухивается и не слышит пугающе привычные звуки из подсобки.  
— Тэн? — глаз чешется, как и коленка, но Ёнхо кое-как сползает с дивана и оглядывается по сторонам. — Дяди?  
В подсобке все так же кто-то копошится, и он опасливо идет туда, замирая на половине пути.  
В дверях стоят его дяди, и все было бы хорошо, будь они одни. Но за ними маячит хмурый Тэён, а напротив них стоит Тэн, и чувство тревоги накрывает Ёнхо с большей силой.  
— О, привет, Ёнхо, — дядя Чжэхён звучит немного истерично, и, если Ёнхо думал, что больше, чем он сейчас, хмуриться нельзя, он ошибался. — А мы тут…  
— Здравствуй, Ёнхо, — перебивает Тэён и выходит из-за спин дядь. А Ёнхо делает шаг на встречу, все еще ничего не понимания.  
— Что-то случилось? Вы пришли за мной?  
— Нет, — спокойный и низкий голос Тэёна словно раскатами грома расходится по комнате, — я пришел за Тэном.  
— За Тэном? Зачем?  
— Он тут больше не нужен, он помог тебе обучиться азам, теперь поможет кому-то другому.  
Ёнхо сам не понимает, что говорит и как еще говорит, но продолжает, подходя все ближе и ближе, пока не становится возле Тэна.  
— Я думал, он будет с нами до конца его срока. Он уже как член семьи, — когда он наклоняется и хочет взять Тэна на руки, тот выскальзывает как вода и прячется за Тэёном.  
И теперь Ёнхо вообще ничего не соображает.  
— Прости, — Тэн говорит тихо и смотрит в пол, — я не смог тебе сказать, что меня заберут. Потому что знал, что ты попробуешь остановить Тэёна, но это невозможно и не пытайся. У меня нет причин оставаться тут.  
— Нет? Как нет? — Ёнхо повышает голос, чувствует на себе жалостливые взгляды дядь, но не обращает внимания. — Ты член нашей семьи. Ты мой друг. Даже больше, чем друг. Разве этого мало?  
Кажется, словно в глазах Тэёна что-то мелькает. Что-то, что может дать подсказку Ёнхо, но он настолько сейчас на взводе, что чувствует себя поездом, несущимся без тормозов.  
— Прости, — Тэн отворачивается, уходя в чулан, и хочется кричать, кидаться прямо как в этих фильмах, где у героини мужа забирают на войну. Но Ёнхо не героиня, и не очень понимает, что чувствует сейчас, зная, что видит Тэна в последний раз.  
По бокам появляются дяди, аккуратно придерживая локти, словно Ёнхо и правда может закатить истерику. Это ужасно глупо, потому что никогда он не был таким типом людей. Но видеть, как Тэён разворачивается и собирается идти за Тэном — это слишком.  
Ёнхо ведь привык к Тэну. Привязался. Влюбился в того Тэна, который шутит слегка жестокие шутки, который царапает каждый раз, когда Ёнхо не уделяет внимание, который может очаровать любого. Влюбился в Тэна настоящего, со звездной улыбкой и широким носом. И даже если Ёнхо может играться сам с собой, отрицая, что это не любовь с первого взгляда — еще в тот вечер дня рождения, когда Тэн был сказочной иллюзией в радуге света — просто так стоять ему не позволено.  
Медальон, подаренный Тэном, внезапно становится таким горячим, что обжигает кожу, и Ёнхо охает, доставая его.  
Всего лишь одно желание, но оно сбудется, должно сбыться.  
— Подождите! — Ёнхо кричит и боится не успеть, но Тэён замирает, а вместе с ним и Тэн. Он собирается с духом и делает глубокий вдох. — Мое желание. — Ёнхо обращается к медальону, держит двумя руками между большими и указательными пальцами, и смотрит внимательно. — Я хочу, чтобы Тэн снова стал человеком.  
Медальон взрывается в руках и от неожиданности Ёнхо отворачивается. Но боли никакой нет, только в воздухе запах серы и дым, застилающий все.

**Эпилог 1**

— А я говорил, что он догадается! Говорил! — дядя Чжэхён тычет в направлении дяди Доёна вилкой и не может перестать улыбаться. — Он же сообразительный мальчик, весь в меня!  
— Именно поэтому я и переживал, — дядя Доён отвечает совершенно спокойно, щелкая пальцами и превращая вилку в извивающуюся змею. — Но у него чистое сердце, прямо как у меня.  
Змея превращается обратно в вилку, и дядя Чжэхён со остервенением втыкает ее в стейк.  
— Если бы у него было твое сердце, ничего бы не было. Тэна бы увели, а Ёнхо бы умер с тобой в одном доме престарелых колдунов. И уж тем более, Тэн бы не сидел сейчас с нами и не пользовался вилкой и ножом, и не улыбался бы так довольно, да?  
— Все так, Чжэхён, все так.  
Волосы у Тэна короче, потому что вчера Ёнхо повел того в обычную парикмахерскую, где пришлось потом сражаться и отбиваться от надоедливых улюлюкающих работниц. Кота Тэна любили все, человека Тэна все любят еще больше. И Ёнхо не уверен, что это не очередная магия.  
Но Тэн выглядит довольным, сидя за столом, как полноценный член семьи. И Ёнхо забывает все. Он счастлив. И благодарен всем, кто переживал за них и всех, кто помогал и намекал, иначе бы он никогда не додумался, что медальон — это именно то, что может освободить Тэна.  
Разумеется, без чистой любви тут тоже не обошлось, но о таком Ёнхо говорить стесняется. Но самое милое, что стесняется и Тэн. Ни разу не признавшийся, почему подарил медальон именно Ёнхо. Щеки у Тэна, становятся слегка розовыми, когда тот смущается.  
А Ёнхо не может не хихикать глупо в кулак, вспоминая, как после парикмахерской они целовались за углом, пока оттуда их не выгнали какие-то сварливые бабки.

**Эпилог 2**

Ёнхо не знает, какое это их свидание по счету. Тэн в форме человеческой живет с ними вот уже полгода, и эти полгода были самыми счастливыми в жизни Ёнхо. Он не знает, что они дальше будут делать, переедут ли вместе в мир к колдунам или останутся тут с дядями, но пока вместе им хорошо и они наслаждаются молодостью, временем и всепоглощающей влюбленностью.  
— Давай зайдем сюда? — Ёнхо дергает Тэна за руку за собой и вваливается в кафе, даже не смотря на название. Он хочет пройти дальше, но Тэн застревает на пороге, крепко держит руку и не пускает.  
— Думаю, нам лучше уйти отсюда, — Тэн становится на цыпочки и шепчет на ухо.  
— Зачем? Почему?  
— Видишь вот этих двоих сидящих у окна?  
— Да? — Ёнхо хмурится и всматривается.  
— Угадай, на кого из них я работал и из-за кого стал котом.  
Кажется, Ёнхо понимает. Просто по тому, как сидящий мужчина держит себя, как улыбается и с какой нежностью смотрит на мужчину напротив, выглядящего младше и немного меньше.  
— Хорошо, нам и правда уйти, — он все так же сжимает крепко ладонь Тэна и вытягивает из кафе за собой.

Когда они решают, что обойдутся и без кафе, а лучше попросят дядю Доёна приготовить что-нибудь, Ёнхо вспоминает и спрашивает.  
— Но я все равно не могу понять. Быть того не может, чтобы все колдуны в совете и вне его не смогли расколдовать главу? Все в нашем мире обратимо, даже если это древняя и запрещенная магия.  
Тэн заливается таким смехом, что, кажется, все болезни в мире могут быть исцелены прямо в этот момент.  
— Наклонись и я скажу тебе секрет. — И Ёнхо наклоняется, совсем не ожидая, что Тэн повиснет на его шее и поцелует в ухо. — Это все потому, что он действительно влюбился в этого спортивного тренера. Заклятие давно спало, а любовь осталась.  
Губы у Тэна мягкие и со вкусом недавно съеденного хотдога, и Ёнхо даже плевать, не наорут ли на них снова противные бабки. Он просто целует в ответ и урчит, когда Тэн невесомо поглаживает кончиками пальцев шрам, оставленный раскаленным медальоном.


End file.
